Die paar Probleme
by chaosprincess123
Summary: Draco Malfoy hat schwerwiegende Probleme. Wie bringt man 5 Affären unter einen Hut? Wie übersteht man den längsten Schultag aller Zeiten? Und wie gewinnt man gegen Hermione Granger? HGDM
1. Mögen die Spiele beginnen!

Huhu, also hier ist meine neueste Idee. Sie hat mich letzte Nacht eine schöne Portion Schlaf gekostet, weswegen ich sie euch unmöglich vorenthalten konnte ;) Ich weiß noch nicht ganz, in welche Richtung sie geht, aber ich kann euch garantieren, es ist ein schönes Rating T bzw. wird im Laufe der Geschichte M!

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer nix meins, alles JKR's, und ich krieg kein Geld °schmoll° achja, ich bin mir sicher, es gibt zehntausende solcher Stories, aber ich habe wie immer nichts abgeschrieben, sondern mich höchstens inspirieren lassen. Die jeweiligen Autoren dürfen das dann als Kompliment auffassen ;)

Anmerkungen/Erklärungen: Die Geschichte spielt im fünften oder sechsten Schuljahr, das ist eigentlich relativ egal, da sich die Geschichte (fast) ausschließlich um Hermione und Draco dreht und kaum Nebenhandlung beinhaltet. Ich hoffe, das Draco nicht OOC wird, das müsst ihr dann selbst beurteilen...

Die paar Probleme 

_Kapitel I – Mögen die Spiele beginnen!_

„Draco Malfoy!"

Aaaah! Hilfe!

„Bleib – sofort – stehen!"

Neinneinnein! Will nicht! Will nicht!!! Okay.

„Liebling!"

Ich schenke meiner Angebeteten – naja, zumindest war sie das mal, für einige Zeit – für ein paar Tage – ähm, na gut, ich wollte sie eigentlich nur rumkriegen, aber dass muss sie ja nicht wissen – nun ja, jedenfalls schenke ich dem recht hübschen, blonden Mädchen, dass gerade sehr zornig vor mir steht, mein blitzendes und patentiertes Malfoy – Lächeln. Hat bisher schon immer geholfen. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Schnauben ist eigentlich wirklich nicht die erwartete Reaktion. Ganz zu schweigen von dem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ich bin nicht dein Liebling! Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache – „

Oha. Nicht gut. Denken, Draco, denken! Welche Ausrede käme wohl am besten? Ich hab das nicht gewollt? Sie bedeutet mir nichts, meine herzallerliebste – ähm, verdammt, ich habe den Namen meines Gegenübers vergessen. Fuck!

„- wie heißt sie?"

Ich schließe die Augen und stöhne innerlich auf. Das wars, ich bin erledigt, und, bei Merlin, die wird mir doch jetzt nicht hier eine Szene machen? Hektisch blicke ich mich um. Gut, wir sind alleine hier. Entschärft die Situation etwas. Aber wie heißt sie jetzt noch gleich? Lisa? Laura? Ja, ich glaube Laura, das wars!

„Laura, hör mir zu – „

Meine Ausführungen, oder zumindest das, was ich gerade so provisorisch zusammengekratzt hatte, werden im Keim erstickt.

„Ich will nichts hören! Halt dich fern von mir! Es ist aus! Und außerdem heiße ich Lorena!"

Und damit lässt sie mich stehen und rauscht von dannen. Uh. Ich atme erleichtert auf, natürlich auch nur innerlich, versteht sich. Sie hat mich noch nicht mal geohrfeigt! Kein Kampfgeist, und keinen Stolz, aber es erspart mir einiges an Ärger. Ehrlich, ich hatte ja immerhin gewusst, dass ihr Name mit L anfängt! Die Frauen erwarten einfach zu viel. Hast du sie einmal gevögelt, denken sie gleich, dass du ihre gesamte Lebensgeschichte kennen musst! Ich bin nicht unintelligent, aber das übersteigt selbst meine Fähigkeiten. Ehrlich, würde ich alle Namen von jedem Mädchen kennen, das ich jemals hatte, wäre ich ein wandelndes Namenslexikon! Außerdem braucht es sie doch nicht zu interessieren, wie viele außer ihr ich noch habe, wenn ich ihr in ihrer Gegenwart meine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenke?!

Hinter mir höre ich plötzlich ein leises Kichern. Ich schnelle herum. Wer wagt es, über mich zu lachen, wer wagt es –

Oh.

Aus einer versteckten Nische tritt Hermione Granger. Die sich scheinbar köstlich über mich amüsiert. Hey, das ist nicht fair! Wieso lacht sie mich jetzt aus? Das gibt Ärger, ich werde ihr jeden Knochen einzeln brechen, auch wenn das eine Schande wäre, denn – ähm, seit wann hat sie eigentlich so beachtenswert große Brüste? Oh, oh, Draco, hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse.

Weißt du noch? Sie – ist – ein – Schlammblut, eigentlich das Schlammblut schlechthin. Aber was kann ich denn dafür, ich bin schließlich ein sechzehnjähriges, männliches Wesen, und wir denken nun mal mit dem ... Okay. Vielleicht sollte ich mich jetzt lieber Granger und ihrem Vergehen - man lacht einen Malfoy nicht aus! - widmen. Sie grinst nämlich gerade so gemein. Gefällt mir nicht, dieses Grinsen, das macht sie so Slytherin.

„Oh, wurde der arme kleine Draco etwa gerade sitzen gelassen?"

Ihre Augen blitzen schelmisch. In einer anderen Situation wäre das vielleicht süß, aber jetzt – nein. Ich brauche eine schlagfertige Antwort. Sofort.

„Granger, glaubst du wirklich sie hätte mir was bedeutet?", knurre ich im gefährlichsten Tonfall den ich momentan zu Stande bringe. Naja, ich hatte schon bessere Antworten, aber für den Anfang wird's reichen. Bis mir eben was besseres einfällt.

Sie kichert schon wieder. Merlin, was ist denn hier bloß so lustig? Ich versteh es wirklich nicht. Urplötzlich wird sie wieder ernst.

„Malfoy, du bist ein Arschloch."

Wie jetzt? Die wechselt nach meinem Geschmack die Spur etwas zu schnell, da komm ich nicht mit. Ich glaube, meine Verwirrung ist mir deutlich anzusehen, und so beeile ich mich zu sagen:

„Wieso denn?"

Uh. Ich glaube, heute ist wirklich nicht mein Tag für schlagfertige Antworten. Scheint Granger allerdings wenig zu stören. Sie stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und kommt mit einem bedrohlichen Funkeln in den Augen auf mich zu. Wah, ich zittere. Allerdings nicht vor Angst, denn ich merke, wie mein Blut mein Gehirn in südlichere Gefilde verlässt. Was soll dass denn jetzt? Ich verfluche meinen Körper und meine Hormone, doch glücklicherweise lenkt mich Granger ab, indem sie faucht:

„Weil du einfach ein Widerling bist, der sich nicht um die Gefühle anderer Menschen kümmerst!"

Na und? So bin ich eben, Draco Malfoy, der Herzensbrecher, und ob ich ein Widerling bin oder nicht, ist mir reichlich egal. Das sag ich ihr jetzt aber nicht, dass sie Recht hat, dass hat sie nämlich sowieso schon viel zu oft. Stattdessen beuge ich mich zu ihr herunter und hauche in ihr Ohr:

„Nun, selbst wenn, steht ihr Frauen nicht auf böse Jungs?"

Ha! Der Punkt geht an mich. Ich merke, wie sie sich versteift und ihre Atmung schneller wird. Also bin ich nicht der einzige, der hier unter seinen Hormonen leidet! Irgendwie befriedigend. Wenn auch nicht so, wie ich mir das gerade ausmale. Moment mal, das ist doch jetzt mal _die_ Idee! Granger, du entkommst mir nicht, und wenn ich Jahre brauche, um dich zu kriegen. In meinem Gehirn reift gerade ein perfider Plan, der richtig Slytherin ist. Ah, manchmal bin ich wirklich dankbar für meine Gene. Also lehne ich mich noch näher an sie ran und schau ihr tief in die Augen.

Sie zittert. Ah, wunderbar! Ich liebe es, wenn Frauen meinetwegen zittern. Zeit, um das ganze ein wenig zu vertiefen und ihr absolut klar zu machen, was ich will. Ich nähere mein Gesicht dem ihren und halte an, kurz bevor meine Lippen auf ihre treffen.

„Und du, Granger? Stehst du auch auf böse Jungs?", raune ich ihr zu und sehe mit Genugtuung, dass ihr Hals von einer leichten Gänsehaut überzogen wird.

Das nächste was ich spüre, ist ein kräftiger Schlag gegen meine Brust, der mich zurück an die Wand taumeln lässt. Granger steht vor mir und ihre Augen sprühen vor Wut Funken.

„Draco Malfoy, was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?!"

Sie zittert immer noch. Also lass ich sie nicht kalt. Bevor ich aber noch ein Wort erwidern kann, dreht sie sich um und rauscht, ebenso wie Lorena, den Korridor zur Großen Halle davon. Ich stehe einfach nur da und mein Gehirn arbeitet rasend schnell. Das war noch ein Punkt für mich! Ich muss grinsen und laufe nun selbst gemächlich Richtung Große Halle. Mögen die Spiele beginnen und der Bessere gewinnen!

OoOoOoOoO

Huuu, was hat der böse, böse Draco wohl vor? Und wird Hermione mitspielen? War das Kapitel zu kurz? War es toll, oder war es blöd? Was haltet ihr überhaupt von der Idee? Erzählt das und alles, was euch sonst noch so einfällt, bitte dem kleinen blauen Knopf da unten links (:


	2. Runde 1: Zaubertränke

Und weiter geht's! Reviewantworten gibt's unten. 

**Disclaimer:** siehe erstes Kapitel.

_Anmerkungen:_ Soll ich ehrlich sein? Ich finde dieses Kapitel nicht so sehr gelungen... Hoffentlich findet ihr es einigermaßen in Ordnung! Und vergesst auch weiterhin die Reviews nicht! (:

**Die paar Probleme**

_Kapitel II – Runde 1: Zaubertränke_

Während eines ausgiebigen Frühstücks ergreife ich die perfekte Gelegenheit und beobachte Granger. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sie verwirrt aussieht, aber da habe ich mich wohl in ihr getäuscht. Sie sieht aus wie immer und verhält sich auch normal, soweit man das eben normal nennen kann. Schließlich sitzt sie zwischen Potter und dem Wiesel, was schon ziemlich an Folter grenzen müsste. Meiner Meinung nach zumindest. Allerdings scheint es sie nicht sonderlich zu stören. Ich bin etwas enttäuscht. Eine nervöse Hermione Granger wäre ein erneuter Triumph für mich gewesen- doch diesen will sie mir ganz offensichtlich nicht gönnen. Respekt, das muss man ihr lassen, sie hat sich ganz schön unter Kontrolle.

Ich wende mich wieder Pansy Parkinson zu, die mir gegenüber sitzt. Sie hat scheinbar die ganze Zeit geredet und strahlt mich nun erwartungsvoll an. Offenbar ist meine Meinung gefragt. Gut, wahrscheinlich will sie wieder nur wissen wie sie aussieht, aber selbst wenn es etwas anderes ist, lässt sich meine geistige Abwesenheit mit einem Kompliment überspielen.

„Du siehst großartig aus, Pansy."

Na also, ihr Lächeln wird noch breiter. Außerdem ist das ganze ja noch nicht mal gelogen. Pansy sieht wirklich besser aus denn je. Sie wäre auch mal eine Affäre wert, allerdings weiß sie immer viel zu gut über mich Bescheid, als mir lieb ist. Also vergessen wir das, denn Pansy würde es mir nicht so einfach machen wie Lorena. Apropos – mir fällt gerade siedend heiß ein, dass die es mir so leicht vielleicht doch nicht machen wird. Sollte sie jemals etwas herausfinden- ich meine, schließlich bin ich nicht gerade ein Kind von Traurigkeit. Schnell wende ich meine Gedanken wieder Granger zu, sonst wird mir noch ganz schlecht. Selbstverständlich nicht vor Angst. Ein Malfoy hat keine Angst. Nein.

Ah, sie steht auf. Jetzt schon? Wir haben doch in erst in einer Viertelstunde Unterrichtsbeginn. Und dazu auch noch Zaubertränke. Das ist doch das Gryffindor- Hassfach schlechthin? Das Mädchen ist irgendwie unheimlich. Auch wenn mir das natürlich eine unglaubliche Gelegenheit- geben würde. Wären da nicht Potter und Wiesel. Und würden diese nicht gerade aufstehen, um meiner Beute zu folgen. Na gut, macht auch nichts. In Zaubertränke wird mir schon was einfallen. Bestraft werde ich sowieso nicht, Snape mag mich schließlich. Naja, vielleicht hat er einfach nur Angst vor meinem Vater. Wäre auch eine Option.

Ich beende mein Frühstück und stehe auf, sofort tun Crabbe und Goyle es mir gleich. Ich verdrehe innerlich die Augen. Bei Merlin und Morgana, diese beiden verblödeten Gorillas müssen mir doch wirklich nicht mehr wie zwei Schatten folgen! In den ersten beiden Klassen war das ja noch recht nützlich, aber mittlerweile nervt es mich tierisch.

„Danke, Jungs, aber ich komme alleine zurecht."

Keine Ahnung ob sie den Sinn der Worte verstanden haben, aber zusammen mit meinem herrischen Befehlston und einem strengen Blick scheinen sie so viel mitgekriegt zu haben, dass sie wieder auf die Bank zurück krachen. Himmel, ich wundere mich, dass die überhaupt noch hält. Naja, für was sind wir hier schließlich in einer Zaubererschule?

Gemächlich schlendere ich in Richtung Kerker davon. Nicht nur, das ich in Zaubertränke absolute Handlungsfreiheit besitze, nein, es ist auch noch mein bestes Fach. Hach, welch wunderbarer Morgen. Holla, ich glaub ich bin ein bisschen zu euphorisch gewesen. Als ich nämlich am Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke ankomme, ist Snape schon da. Der ist doch sonst nicht so überpünktlich?! Ich ahne Böses.

Aber Snape steht einfach nur da und dann -- seit wann redet der denn mit Potter? Das find ich komisch. Okay, was solls. Geht mich ja nichts an. Neugier, verdammt seist du! _Noch_ ein Grund mehr, Granger mal zu... Vielleicht sollte ich meine Gedanken wieder dem Unterricht zuwenden. Denn so langsam trudeln sämtliche anderen Schüler aus beiden Häusern ein. Alles ist wie immer: Die Slytherins, allen voran ich, stehen fröhlich da und unterhalten sich entspannt über dies und das, während die kleinen Gryffindors griesgrämig in der Gegend rumhängen und aussehen, als wäre das nun das Ende der Welt. Kann ich ihnen allerdings nicht verdenken. Wenn ich in Gryffindor wäre, dann...

Ich sollte nicht solche Sachen denken, das ist ja widerlich. Ich und in Gryffindor, uäähr! Wobei da wirklich ein paar ganz hübsche Mädels rumlaufen. Aber das zählt ja nicht.

Snape schließt die Tür auf und die Gryffindors hasten hinein, während die Slytherins gemächlich zu ihren Plätzen wandern. Ich laufe elegant voraus und schenke hier und da jemandem einen bösen Blick oder ein gemeines Grinsen- Longbottom wird bei diesem ein ganzes Stück kleiner, sieht so aus, als würde er am liebsten unter seinen Tisch abtauchen- bis plötzlich...

Ich falle. Und lande ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden. Ich sehe Sternchen und höre den Gesang der Engel. Oh Gott, ich bin verletzt, ich leide, ich sterbe, so holt doch jemand Hilfe-

„Mister Malfoy, wenn Sie die Güte hätten, aufzustehen und sich zu Ihrem Platz zu begeben."

Snapes eisige Stimme jagt mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Himmel, hat der heute schlechte Laune. Ist ihm eine wichtige Trankzutat ausgegangen oder was? Unter starken Schmerzen stehe ich auf und humpele etwas beschämt zu meinem Platz. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkenne ich Granger, Potter und das Wiesel, die sich vor stummem Lachen schier auf dem Boden wälzen. Auch Blaise Zabini, der neben mir sitzt, grinst mich süffisant an.

„Welch überaus gelungene Vorstellung, Draco", meint er und grinst noch breiter.

„Klappe, Zabini", knurre ich und wende mich zur Tafel. Boden, tu dich auf und verschlinge mich! Irgendwie finde ich diesen Tag gar nicht mehr so schön. So was peinliches aber auch! Warum denn ausgerechnet ich? Zuerst lässt mich meine- na gut, _eine _von meinen Flammen stehen, dann guckt Granger dabei auch noch zu und jetzt muss ich vor der versammelten Gryffindormeute auf den Boden knallen und mir fast alle Knochen brechen, das ist doch nicht fair. Und zu alle dem scheint meine Schlagfertigkeit irgendwo zwischen Timbuktu und hier verschollen zu sein.

Snape redet scheinbar schon eine Weile, denn jetzt zieht er eine Liste aus seinem Umhang und meint:

„Ich werde Sie jetzt zu Paaren zusammenstellen. Sie werden dann zusammen den Trank der Unendlichen Schönheit brauen, am Ende der Stunde je eine Probe abgeben und diese wird dann benotet."

Huuh, der Trank der Unendlichen Schönheit? Das hört sich doch mal wirklich interessant an. Welche Möglichkeiten mir damit eröffnet werden könnten- wobei, natürlich brauch ich das nicht. Schließlich bin ich der Inbegriff von Perfektion und Schönheit. Also warte ich jetzt gespannt darauf, wen ich als Partner zugeteilt bekomme. Granger wäre natürlich perfekt für meinen Plan, aber ich bekomme Zabini ab. Wenigstens nicht Crabbe oder Goyle. Mich schaudert, wenn ich daran denke, wie die Zaubertränke der beiden normalerweise enden. Ein verstohlener Blick in die Gryffindorecke zeigt mir, dass Granger mit diesem Trottel Longbottom zusammenarbeiten muss. Irgendwie hab ich fast Mitleid mit ihr. Ein diabolisches Grinsen schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich plötzlich einen Geistesblitz habe. So schlage ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe...

Im Zutatenschrank finde ich die perfekte Lösung. Schnell lasse ich zwei, drei Florfliegen in meinem Umhang verschwinden und schleiche zurück zu meinem Platz.

Innerhalb von zehn Minuten ist der Raum gefüllt mit waberndem Nebel, der mich die Nase rümpfen lässt. Vom Geruch her ist dieser Trank aber alles andere als schön. Und trotzdem ist er meine Garantie, ungesehen zu agieren. Mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch schicke ich die Florfliegen zu Longbottoms Kessel und lasse sie hineinfallen.

Sofort beginnt es, stark nach Schwefel zu riechen. Longbottom quiekt auf und kippt rückwärts vom Stuhl, wo er sich den Kopf an der Tischplatte anschlägt und groggy zu Boden sinkt. Ich kann ein triumphierendes Grinsen kaum unterdrücken. Perfekt! Jetzt muss nur noch Snape mitspielen, dann...

„Longbottom, Sie Idiot!", schnauzt Snape ihn entnervt an. Dann blickt er zu mir und Zabini.

„Mister Zabini, bringen Sie diesen Dummkopf in den Krankenflügel, und stellen Sie sicher, dass er lang genug dort bleibt, damit kein noch größerer Hirnschaden entstehen könnte als es schon der Fall ist! Mister Malfoy", sein Blick lässt mich unwillkürlich zusammenzucken, „Sie werden mit Miss Granger weiterarbeiten. Glotzen Sie nicht so dumm, Potter, machen Sie weiter! Und zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen unglaublicher Dummheit!"

Ich stöhne theatralisch auf und steuere langsam auf den Tisch von Granger zu, wo ich mich scheinbar lustlos neben sie fallen lasse. Schließlich darf ich nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass ich das alles geplant habe...

Doch kaum dreht Snape uns den Rücken zu, kann ich mein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Granger sieht mich angewidert an. Meine Güte, habe ich irgendwas im Gesicht oder was ist los?

„Malfoy, du bist wirklich irre."

Achso. Na, wenn's weiter nichts ist...

„Ist dir klar, dass das schwerwiegende Folgen für Neville haben kann? Wenn du ihm was schlimmes angetan hast, garantiere ich dir, werde ich ganz sicher nicht meinen Mund halten. Und Dumbledore ist nicht Snape. Da kommst du dann nicht so einfach raus."

Ah. Daher weht der Wind also. Miss Oberschlau will mir drohen? Das ich nicht lache.

„Granger... erstens kann ich dem Fettsack nichts schlimmes angetan haben, dumm bleibt dumm, da kann ich nicht mehr viel dran ändern, ob ich jetzt will oder nicht. Außerdem... wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass ich es war? Hast du irgendeinen Beweis?"

Sie beißt sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. Ha! Eiskalt erwischt. Natürlich hat sie keinen. Woher auch? In diesem Klassensaal kann man vor lauter Dampf keinen Meter weit sehen. Allerdings gibt sie nicht so schnell auf.

„Ich weiß es einfach, Malfoy!", zischt sie und ihre Fingernägel graben sich in meinen Oberarm. Hey! Merkt die nicht, dass sie mir weh tut? Hmmm... gut, so schlimm ist es irgendwie gar nicht. Und da mir dieses Thema nun so langsam doch etwas zu heikel wird, schwenke ich blitzschnell um. Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht meine Frage von heute morgen beantwortet, Granger...", hauche ich zurück und sie wird ziemlich rot. Ha! Ha! Ha! Mein Tag ist ein bisschen gerettet. Ich hoffe, dass sie etwas erwidert- ich streite mich gern mit ihr- aber nein, das tut sie nicht. Stattdessen schneidete sie nur äußerst verbissen eine Muflorblume klein. Na gut, wenn Madam nicht reden möchte, dann lässt sie es eben. Nein, ich bin kein bisschen angesäuert!

Ich rücke meinen Stuhl demonstrativ von ihr weg und beginne ebenfalls mit dem zerkleinern meiner Zutaten. Irgendwann merke ich, dass Granger mich immer wieder von der Seite ansieht. Ah, jetzt vielleicht doch reden? Ich blicke auf.

„Ja bitte?"

Das Grinsen schleicht sich zurück auf mein Gesicht. Sie ringt tatsächlich die Hände. Merlin, mach ich sie denn so nervös? Hätte ich ja gar nicht erwartet.

„Lass das, Malfoy", faucht sie angespannt, fährt dann aber sofort in etwas sanfterem Ton fort, „ich meine, hör mal, was spielst du für ein Spiel? _Was willst du von mir?" _

Die letzten Worte sind beinahe geflüstert und während sie redet, beugt sie sich etwas weiter zu mir rüber, damit niemand etwas mitkriegt. Ich kann ihren Atem über meine Arme streichen spüren. Mädchen, lass das, weißt du denn nicht, was das bei mir auslöst?! Ich antworte nicht und versuche, meine Atmung wieder einigermaßen zu normalisieren, als Snape ruft:

„Herrschaften, wer diesen Trank als erstes fertig bekommt, der darf schon etwas früher gehen!"

Ja! Perfekt! Ich könnte meinen Zaubertranklehrer gerade... naja, nicht küssen, diese Vorstellung widert mich an, aber zumindest bin ich ihm gerade sehr dankbar! Wenn das nicht die Gelegenheit wäre... Also mache ich mich verbissen an die Arbeit. Granger tut es mir gleich, natürlich aus ganz anderen Gründen als ich. Sie muss schließlich die Beste sein, das würde ja sonst ihrem Ruf schaden. Naja, macht mir nichts, ist doch alles bloß zu meinem Vorteil...

Ich kippe die letzte Zutat in den Trank und Granger rührt zweimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um, dann sind wir fertig. Ich schaue in den Kessel. Der Trank hat eine blassrosa Färbung angenommen, genauo so, wie er es sollte. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen schöpfe ich eine Probe ab und bringe sie zu Snape. Dieser begutachtet sie kurz und nickt dann anerkennend.

„Nun, Mister Malfoy und Miss Granger haben es als erstes geschafft! Es ist zwar kaum verwunderlich..."

Mein Grinsen wird breiter. Hach, das tut was fürs Ego... Jetzt muss ich nur noch Granger dazu bringen, mir zu folgen. Also packe ich meine Sachen zusammen. Granger guckt mir unschlüssig dabei zu, fängt aber schließlich auch an, aufzuräumen, und folgt mir dann mit einigem Abstand zur Tür hinaus. Ich höre noch, wie sie Potter zumurmelt:

„Ich geh noch schnell in die Bibliothek!"

Dann fällt die Tür hinter uns zu. Zufrieden laufe ich weiter. Granger, du wirst ganz sicher nicht in die Bibliothek gehen, das versprech ich dir.

OoOoOoO

Soo, jetzt wird's schon etwas interessanter. Ich hoffe, auch dieses Kapitel gefällt euch! Wenn ja, lasst doch ein Review da- wenn nicht, auch... eure Reviews sind meine größte Motivation!

Hier noch die _Reviewantworten:_

_**Nangini:** Huuuh, du warst die erste (: vielen vielen dank, freut mich, das es dir so gut gefällt. Und jetzt gehts ja auch schon weiter! Hoffe, du wirst weiterhin vorbeischaun (:_

_**Kysara:** Auch an dich herzlichen Dank! ;)_

_**Cynestra:** Na, hoffentlich entspricht auch dieses Kapitel deinen Anforderungen..._

_**cylersial:** Jaah, Draco ist schon toll... xD naja, auf jeden Fall danke!_

_**Puma Padfoot:** Heeeey du, vielen Dank für dein Lob rotwerd hoffentlich kann ich auch so weitermachen..._

**Next Chapter coming soon...**


	3. Tiefschläge und Träume

Halloho,

Voilà: Das nächste Kapitel! Reviewantworten wieder unten, damit ihr schnell weiterlesen könnt ;)

**Disclaimer: **Siehe erstes Kapitel.

**Anmerkungen: Ich suche eine Beta-Leserin! Wer Lust dazu hätte, meldet sich bitte bei mir! (:**

**Die paar Probleme**

_Kapitel III – Tiefschläge und Träume_

„Du entkommst mir nicht, Granger."

Mit diesen Worten dränge ich sie in eine Nische. Sie versucht mehr oder weniger verzweifelt, sich zu wehren, doch es will ihr nicht so recht gelingen. Natürlich nicht. Gegen mich kann man sich nicht wehren, schließlich habe ich nicht umsonst all die Jahre hart und lange Quidditch trainiert.

„Malfoy, verdammt, lass- mich- los!", zischt sie wütend und versucht mich wegzudrücken. Was mich nicht sonderlich kümmert. Im Gegenteil, ich drücke mich gegen sie, was sie erschrocken nach Luft schnappen lässt. Allerdings fasst sie sich wieder recht schnell und sieht mich mit kühlem, gelangweiltem Blick an. Aber sie kann mich nicht täuschen. Schneller Atem und leichte Röte auf den Wangen sind äußerst verräterische Anzeichen von Unruhe.

Ich bringe mein Gesicht noch etwas näher an das ihre.

„Was willst du tun, Granger?", hauche ich ihr entgegen. Unsere Gesichter sind jetzt nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt, und ich merke eindeutig, dass sie das nicht gerade kalt lässt. Verdammt, wieso muss sie mich auch so ansehen? Okay, Draco, etwas mehr Zurückhaltung bitte. Du hast einen Plan, schon vergessen? Ich blicke ihr tief in die Augen.

„Willst du schreien?"

Damit überbrücke ich die letzte Distanz und senke meine Lippen auf ihre. Sie sind unglaublich weich, und allein dieser zurückhaltende Kuss macht mich irgendwie fast wahnsinnig. Scheiße, ich muss mich zusammenreißen!

Ich will den Kuss gerade beenden, als ich spüre, wie sie erwidert. Da kann ich natürlich nicht mehr aufhören. Ihre Zunge bittet zögernd, fast schüchtern um Einlass. Ich öffne meinen Mund und unsere Zungen fechten einen spielerischen Kampf aus. Ich knabbere sanft an ihrer Unterlippe, was ihr ein leises Stöhnen entlockt. Ich merke, wie das Blut zu meiner Lendegegend schießt. Scheiße, macht die mich scharf.

Dann spüre ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner wachsenden Erektion. Ich muss scharf die Luft einziehen, als Granger anfängt, mein Allerheiligstes durch den Stoff meiner Hose zu reiben. Ich stöhne mein Verlangen nach ihr raus, was sie noch schneller reiben lässt, und bin schon fast an meiner Grenze, als sie ihre Hand urplötzlich zurückzieht. Ich blicke sie entgeistert an.

„Oh, Malfoy, dachtest du wirklich, ich sei _so_ leicht zu haben? Also wirklich..."

Sie lachte spöttisch auf. Dann dreht sie sich auf dem Absatz um, wirft mir noch ein verschwörerisches Lächeln zu und schlendert davon. Ich stehe schwer atmend da und blicke ihr nach. Wie kann sie es wagen?

Hat sie mich vielleicht durchschaut? Nein, das wäre nicht gut, wenn auch nicht schwer. Allerdings schlagen die Mädchen, mit denen ich so spiele, nie zurück. Ich habe mich scheinbar in Granger getäuscht. Oh mann. Aber das kann ich nun wirklich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. Man lässt einen Malfoy nicht einfach so stehen! Das ist unverzeihlich. Das wird sie mir büßen, dieses dreckige, kleine, geile Miststück. Ähm. Draco. Zügle dich in deiner Ausdrucksweise.

Aber wie sollte ich? Ich meine, das gerade eben war heiß, und wie. Am liebsten würde ich mich irgendwohin verziehen, um mir wenigstens selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen, aber ich verwerfe diesen Gedanken lieber schnell wieder. Wenn ich das jetzt mache, verpasse ich Verwandlung und diesen Triumph gönne ich Granger nicht.

Also sprinte ich, nachdem ich mich etwas beruhigt habe, in Richtung Verwandlung. Na ja, zumindest dachte ich, das ich gesprintet bin, denn McGonagall begrüßt mich mit einem entrüsteten:

„Mister Malfoy!"

Wow, jaah, so heiße ich, irgendein Problem damit, Sie olle Schachtel?- Moment mal, wieso sind schon alle da? Die hätten doch an mir vorbeigemusst, oder nicht? Auf meinem Gesicht erscheint ein großes Fragezeichen, doch McGonagall ist so freundlich und klärt mich auf:

„Wieso sind Sie 15 Minuten zu spät? Noch dazu, wenn Sie früher als alle anderen aus dem Unterricht von Professor Snape entlassen wurden?"

Hä? _15_ Minuten? Eine _Viertelstunde_? Diese Information will nicht so recht in mein Großhirn vordringen. Das kann doch nicht sein, die verarschen mich doch alle! Das ist bestimmt ein Komplott, das Granger gegen mich ausgeheckt hat. Ich weiß das. Obwohl, wenn ich mir McGonagall so ansehe, die würde da glaube ich nicht mitmachen. Oder ich unterschätze sie mal wieder...

„20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, und wenn Sie sich nun zu ihrem Platz begeben würden!"

Natürlich tu ich das, die Situation ist ja schon peinlich genug. Himmel, das hier scheint zum längsten Schultag meines Lebens zu werden! Ein wütender Blick in Richtung Granger hilft auch nicht gerade, meine Laune zu verbessern, da sie mich nur süffisant und sehr fies angrinst. Zu allem Übel scheint die Zeit langsamer zu verstreichen als sonst. Die Minuten kriechen langsamer als ein Flubberwurm dahin, und es fällt mir immer schwerer, mich zu konzentrieren. Was interessiert mich auch der Aufbau des Accio-Zaubers? Weiß ich doch alles schon. Schließlich bin ich, naja, _fast_ so intelligent wie Granger. Auch wenn es mich nervt, der ewig Zweite zu sein. Kann man wohl nicht ändern.

Ich starre auf meine Notizen. Sie werden immer undeutlicher. Vielleicht brauch ich eine Brille? Obwohl das keine schöne Vorstellung wäre, denn dann würde ich ja wie Potter rumrennen. Ach, egal... irgendwie verschwimmt meine Umgebung, die Geräusche werden immer leiser…

Ich laufe durch einen ausgestorbenen Gang. Plötzlich ist da Granger. Wir stoßen zusammen und fallen, sie landet auf mir. Huch, wenn wir schon mal liegen, können wir ja auch liegen bleiben... ich streiche sanft über ihren Rücken hoch zu ihrem Nacken und ziehe sie in einen innigen Kuss. Sie erbebt und seufzt leise auf, was mich ziemlich scharf macht. Das zeige ich ihr auch, indem ich mein Becken fordernd an ihres drücke. Als sie bemerkt, _was_ da gerade an ihre Schenkel stößt, stöhnt sie auf und beißt mir sanft in die Unterlippe, was wiederum elektrische Stöße durch meinen Körper sendet. Ich spüre ihre Hände, die unter mein Hemd wandern und dort kleine Kreise ziehen, und ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in ihren Haaren, ich wusste gar nicht, das sie so seidig sind und so gut riechen, und-

„Mister Malfoy!"

Oh nein, verdammt, nicht schon wieder diese alte Schrulle. Was will die hier überhaupt, die hat nicht das Recht, mir dabei zuzusehen, wie ich Granger flachlege, das-

Oh.

Verdammt.

Mir fällt mit einem Schlag ein, das ich nicht mit Granger in irgendeinem Gang auf dem Boden liege, sondern in Verwandlung sitze. Und jetzt wohl ein ziemliches Problem habe.

„Hören Sie, wenn Sie so wenig Interesse an meinem Unterricht haben, können Sie gehen. Und zwar direkt in Ihren Schlafsaal, da wären Sie momentan am besten aufgehoben! Weitere 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!"

Nachdem Gryffindors Hausdrache ihre Wut an mir ausgelassen hat, dreht sie sich schnaubend um und fährt mit dem Unterricht fort. Mir ist seltsam heiß. Hilfe, wieso gibt es diesen Tag? Wäre ich doch heute morgen bloß nicht aufgestanden, das wird ja immer schlimmer...

Aber wie kann ich auch so dumm sein und mitten in Verwandlung einschlafen? Gott, ist das alles peinlich. Vielleicht sollte ich mir mal einen von diesen Winzweckern beschaffen, die ich im Sommer in der Winkelgasse gesehen habe und die man so einstellen kann, das nur man selbst sie hört? Memo an mich: Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit Goyle danach fragen, der müsste sich damit auskennen.

Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten, in denen ich verzweifelt versuche, nicht einzuschlafen oder dümmlich durch die Gegend zu starren- dümmliches Starren gehört sich nicht, Malfoy-Regel Nr. 13a- werde ich endlich durch das Klingeln der Schulglocke erlöst. Na Hallelujah, jetzt habe ich die ersten drei Stunden erfolgreich überstanden. Ich gratuliere mir selbst und rausche aus dem Klassensaal, in Richtung der Großen Halle. Ich brauche was zu essen, und zwar schnell.

Doch mal wieder wird mir ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Ich bin kaum ein Stockwerk von den Verwandlungssälen entfernt, als plötzlich eine schrille Stimme hinter mir kreischt:

„Draki!" 

Ich bleibe abrupt stehen. Oh. Mein. Gott. Bitte, bitte nicht, dafür hab ich jetzt wirklich keine Nerven. Trotzdem drehe ich mich um und erzwinge ein, ich gebe es zu, ziemlich unfreundliches Lächeln. Welches mein gegenüber allerdings wenig beeindruckt.

„Draki, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht, wir haben uns doch schon sooo lange nicht mehr gesehen, und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir am nächsten Wochenende nach Hogsmead gehst?"

Dies alles rattert sie in rasend schneller Geschwindigkeit herunter. Sie heißt Lisa und ist eine meiner vielen, eigentlich unzählbaren Ex-Freundinnen. Naja, eigentlich war ich ja noch nicht mal richtig mit ihr zusammen, aber sie hat sich das eingebildet- um genau zu sein, bildet sie es sich immer noch ein. Was mir tierisch auf die Nerven geht. Ehrlich mal, das Mädchen ist unter meiner Würde. Sie hat noch weniger IQ als Crabbe oder Goyle und _das_ will schon was heißen.

Glücklicherweise ist sie in Hufflepuff und nicht in Slytherin, sonst müsste ich ihr ständig über den Weg laufen. Und nur mal so nebenbei, ich würde _nie_ etwas mit einer Hufflepuff anfangen. Aber ihre Intelligenz macht Lisa eben mit ihrer Attraktivität wieder wett, und wieso hätte ich dann zu einem kleinen One Night Stand nein sagen sollen?

Wobei ich es natürlich bereue. Denn hat sie mich einmal gesichtet, klebt sie wie ein Honigsahnebonbon an mir. Widerwärtig, absolut widerwärtig. Merlin, ist dieser Tag jetzt schon die Vorstufe zur Hölle oder wie?

„Lisa", meine ich genervt, „hör mir zu: Ich will nichts von dir, und du gehst mir auf die Nerven. Und jetzt verschwinde oder es wird dir Leid tun."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinstert sich. Sie tritt noch einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich versuche angeekelt zurückzuweichen, doch leider ist hinter meinem Rücken eine äußerst solide Wand.

„Oh nein, Draco Malfoy, das hier wird _dir_ noch Leid tun", zischt sie gefährlich leise, dann dreht sie sich um und verschwindet.

Ich atme geräuschvoll aus. Wusste sie etwa gerade eben, wovon sie sprach? Wenn ja, dann kann ich jetzt auf meiner heutigen Problemliste einen weiteren Strich machen. Oh scheiße!

Doch natürlich konnte das jetzt noch nicht alles sein, denn ich höre plötzlich die Stimme einer mir nur zu gut bekannten Gryffindor.

„Malfoy, Malfoy, schon die zweite an nur einem Tag, du scheinst heute wirklich Pech zu haben."

Granger grinst mir entgegen, und hätte ich nicht eine gute Erziehung genossen, dann würde ich sie jetzt schlagen. Oder küssen. Ist aber auch keine so gute Option, wenn man bedenkt, das wir gerade auf einem mehr oder weniger belebtem Korridor stehen. Deswegen funkele ich sie nur zornig an.

„Granger, du wirst es noch bereuen, mich so zu demütigen", murmele ich unhörbar und verschwinde dann in die Kerker. Ich habe definitiv keinen Hunger mehr.

OoOoOoOoO

Tihi, ist Draco nicht irgendwie arm dran? Ist wohl wirklich nicht sein Tag... Mitleid und Schadenfreude bitte dem kleinen blauen Knopf da unten mitteilen! (:

So, und jetzt noch zu meinen lieben Reviewern:

**Nangini:** Huuu echt? Immer ein Review, nur für mich? °in freudentränen ausbrech° vielen dank, du motivierst mich gaaanz arg zum weiterschreiben!!!

**Cynestra:** Na, wenn es dir gefällt, dann bin ich doch glücklich ;)

**Puma Padfoot:** Ui danke, deine Reviews freuen mich immer total (:

**caxapa:** Die beste? °wieder in freudentränen ausbrech° hach, danke, das rührt mich °schnüff° und jaaa ich weiß, es ist gemein und ich hasse solche Cliffhanger ja selbst, aber ich meine, ein bisschen muss ich euch doch auf die Folter spannen ;)

**Ankatrina:** Natürlich schreib ich weiter, bei so tollen Reviewern... (:


	4. What the  ?

**Guten Abend!** Ich weiß, diesmal hat es ein wenig lang gedauert, doch erstens gibt es da ja noch die Schule und Klassenarbeiten (Chemie, Physik, Mathe, Französisch und Englisch in einer Woche -.-) und dann war ich auch noch eine Woche in Norddeutschland und kam da ohne meinen Computer logischerweise nicht zum Schreiben bzw. abtippen. Doch jetzt ist es ja da, das neue Kapitel (:

**Beta:** Vielen Dank an Kysara und auch an Nadine für das Angebot, bei mir Beta zu lesen! Ich habe mich allerdings für Kysara entschieden- ich hoffe, das macht dir, Nadine, nichts aus und du liest trotzdem ab und zu vorbei °entschuldigend anguck°

**Reviewantworten** gibts wie immer unten, und nun viel Spaß mit

**Die paar Probleme**

_Kapitel IV – What the -?_

Ich sitze missmutig im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und bedenke jeden mit einem bösen Blick, der es wagt, in meine Nähe zu kommen. Leider hält das nicht jeden davon ab, meine schlechte Laune zu stören. Einer davon ist Blaise Zabini. Der gerade zielstrebig und mit einem unangenehm wissenden Grinsen auf mich zusteuert.

„Was willst du, Zabini?", fauche ich ungehalten.

Sein Grinsen wird breiter. Oh, das bedeutet nichts gutes, ich weiß es, ich sehe es ihm an. Und wie ich es ihm ansehe! Kalte Schauer überlaufen meinen Rücken. Und zwar, ich gebe es zu, Schauer der Panik. Keine Angst, nein, ich fürchte mich nicht, ich bin ein Malfoy, aber Panik ist ja schließlich auch was anderes, nicht? Zumindest versuche ich mir das gerade einzureden.

„Draco, kein Grund gleich so auszurasten, ich bitte dich. Es ist nur so, ich... draußen wartet jemand auf dich."

Sein Grinsen hat nun die Grenze von Boshaftigkeit und Spott eindeutig überschritten. Ich versuche, trotz meiner inneren Aufgewühltheit ruhig zu bleiben. Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen gelingt mir das auch recht gut, und ich frage kalt:

„Ach ja? Und wenn ich keine Lust habe, hinaus zu gehen? Ich habe mir meine Mittagspause auch verdient, nicht?"

Oh Himmel. Sagte ich gerade, sein Grinsen würde vor Boshaftigkeit nur so triefen? Ich nehme es zurück. Blaise Gesichtsausdruck sprengt alle jemals gekannten Normen. Selbst für einen Slytherin. Und so was schimpft sich bester Freund. Also wirklich.

„Na ja, weißt du, ich glaube das ist _ihr_ relativ egal."

Ich glaube, meine Augen fallen mir grade raus. _Ihr_? Ohgottohgottohgott, wenn das jetzt noch so irgendein Flittchen ist, das irgendwas von mir verlangt, dann werde ich jetzt sofort auf der Stelle tot umfallen und Blaise kann das dann für mich ausbaden. Ich bin heute nicht gerade Meister des unbewegten Gesichtsausdrucks, weswegen Blaise beruhigend, natürlich mit _ironisch_ blitzenden Augen, zu mir sagt:

„Ach, keine Sorge Draco, es ist nur Hermione Granger."

Mir stockt der Atem und ich sinke bleich in meinen Sessel zurück. _Nur_ Hermione Granger? _Nur_? Ich glaube, gleich krieg ich einen Herzanfall. Was hab ich falsch gemacht? Was nur? Vielleicht war ich im letzten Leben einfach nur unglaublich gemein? Vielleicht so gemein wie... leider kann ich nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, wie mies ich gewesen sein muss um das zu verdienen, da sich Blaise zu mir runterbeugt, mich an der Schulter packt und sanft meint:

„Draco? Das ist jetzt gerade nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Sterben."

Ach nein? Das seh ich aber anders. Es ist sogar der _perfekte_ Zeitpunkt zum Sterben.

Doch leider falle ich nicht einfach um und Blaise sieht auch nicht danach aus, als ob er mir ein wenig Sterbehilfe leisten wollte, weswegen ich mich auf schwachen Beinen aus dem Sessel erhebe und Richtung Ausgang stolpere. Bevor die Steinwand zur Seite gleitet, atme ich tief durch und setze das strahlendste Lächeln auf, das ich momentan zustande bekomme. Dann öffnet sich das Tor zur Hölle und der ewigen Verdammnis.

Draußen steht wahrhaftig und real Hermione Granger. Grinsend, entspannt an die Wand gelehnt und äußerst hübsch. Wobei mich letzteres mehr beunruhigt als der Rest. Was ist bloß aus dem kleinen Bücherwurm geworden? Irgendwie glaube ich so langsam, das ich in irgendeinen bösen Traum gefallen bin. Na, wenn dem so ist, wache ich hoffentlich bald auf.

„Malfoy, du guckst, als würde der Teufel persönlich vor dir stehen."

Tut er das nicht?

„Aber keine Sorge, ich bin nicht hier um dich umzubringen- wobei ich nichts lieber tun würde-„

Sie macht einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich weiche instinktiv einen zurück. Weiche von mir, Ursprung allen Übels!

„Nein, mir wurde nur die unglaublich unangenehme Aufgabe übertragen, dir mitzuteilen, das wir beide heute Abend zusammen einen Kontrollgang machen müssen-„

Bei diesen Worten steht sie direkt vor mir und zieht mich an meiner Krawatte zu sich herunter-

„-ich hoffe, du bist pünktlich, sonst-„

Oh nein, was tut sie da, ihr Gesicht kommt immer näher und ihr Mund ist leicht geöffnet, ich kann ihren warmen Atem auf meinen Lippen spüren und wenn sie nicht gleich aufhört-

„-bis dann."

Sie lässt mich plötzlich los, ihre Lippen fast schon auf meinen, dreht sich um und verschwindet den Gang entlang.

Ich lehne mich an die Wand und versuche meine zitternden Beine etwas zu beruhigen. Das gefällt mir aber gar nicht, das gefällt mir alles ganz und gar nicht. Die kann doch nicht einfach so den Spieß umdrehen? Nein, nein, das geht gar nicht. Mit einem Ausdruck grimmiger Entschlossenheit im Gesicht richte ich meine Krawatte- hatte ich erwähnt, das sie mich damit fast erwürgt hat?!- und folge Granger. Ich muss etwas essen, schließlich habe ich noch einen langen Schultag vor mir, und ich brauche eine Taktik. Wenn Granger mich das nächste Mal so überfällt, dann muss ich schließlich vorbereitet sein.

Schritte hinter mir verraten die Ankunft von Blaise. Ich erkenne ihn an seiner Gangart, das ist ein unentdecktes Talent von mir, äußerst nützlich. Trotzdem habe ich jetzt nicht gerade Lust, mit ihm zu reden, ich brauche Ruhe. Also bleibe ich kurz stehen, setze einen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck auf...

„Blaise."

Ich drehe mich um und er lässt seinen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck schnell in eine undurchdringliche, gelangweilte Maske übergehen. Ich grinse zufrieden.

„Na, was wollte dein _Liebling_ von dir?"

Oh, dieser Sarkasmus, so Slytherin, wie ich ihn hasse.

„Granger- ist- nicht- mein- Liebling", knurre ich genervt und laufe dann weiter. Ziemlich schnell, sodass Blaise sich ganz schön beeilen muss, um mir nachzukommen.

„Hey, hey, Draco! So war das nicht gemeint!"

Oh doch, war es, das weißt du auch, du Idiot! Gut, ruhig Blut bewahren.

„Ach nein? Nun, ist mir auch relativ egal, da sie nicht mein _Liebling_ ist. Ich werde jetzt essen gehen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Mit diesen Worten betrete ich die Große Halle und vermeide es inständig, zum Tisch der Gryffindors zu blicken.

OoOoOoOoO

„Draco? Es wird Zeit für Wahrsagen."

Mit diesen Worten reißt Blaise mich aus meiner trübsinnigen Starre. Ich blicke ihn verwundert an und seine Worte dringen nur sehr langsam zu mir durch. Wahrsagen? War da nicht was? Achja. Wahrsagen war lustig. Und erholsam.

Lustig, weil diese- Person- also, Trelawney, mindestens einmal im Monat Potters tragischen Tod voraussagt. Erholsam, weil es heute das einzige Fach ist, das ich _nicht_ mit Granger habe. Dafür nehme ich sogar den unerträglichen Schwachsinn in Kauf, den diese spinnende Möchtegern-Seherin von sich gibt. Ein ganzes Stück fröhlicher als noch vor einer Minute, springe ich auf und lasse Blaise einfach sitzen. Er hat ja sowieso Arithmantik und ich muss so schnell wie möglich von hier weg.

Da ich praktisch durch das Schloss fliege, bin ich der Erste, der unter dem Klassenzimmer wartet. Nach und nach treffen auch die restlichen Schüler ein. Ich kann Potter erkennen, der nicht sehr glücklich aussieht und mit Weasley in einer Ecke hängt. Ehrlich gesagt kann ich ihn verstehen. Mir wäre es auch lästig, wenn mir ständig jemand sagen würde, das ich eigentlich schon gestern hätte sterben sollen. Was natürlich nicht bedeutet, das ich Mitleid mit Potter hätte. Er hat das voll und ganz verdient.

Endlich geht das Loch in der Decke auf und die Leiter wird herabgelassen. Ich drängle mir meinen Weg nach vorne und bin so der Erste, der die Treppe hinaufklettert und in dieses unsäglich stickige Klassenzimmer gelangt. Sofort verfalle ich in einen schlafähnlichen Dämmerzustand, der mit dem gedämpften Licht und dem merkwürdigen Geruch zusammenhängt. Ich schwanke, wie alle anderen, etwas benommen zu meinem Platz und stelle mich auf eine ruhige, ereignislose Stunde ein.

Zunächst läuft alles wie immer. Trelawney kommt rein, begrüßt uns, sieht Potter, fällt bei seinem Anblick halb in Ohnmacht und täuscht einen Herzanfall vor, sagt dann im dramatischen Flüsterton seinen baldigen und sehr schmerzvollen Tod voraus (wobei Potter genervt die Augen verdreht, Weasley sich an seinem unterdrückten Lachen verschluckt und Patil und Brown mit großen Augen an Trelawneys Lippen hängen) und zieht sich dann wieder zurück, nicht ohne uns den Auftrag zu erteilen, ihr unsere Horoskope abzugeben und sofort mit neuen anzufangen.

Als wir unsere Hausaufgaben abgegeben haben und uns gerade wieder zu unseren Plätzen begeben, kommt Trelawney plötzlich wieder. Ich runzele die Stirn. Was soll das denn nun? Sie hat Potters Tod doch schon mal vorausgesagt. Leidet die seit neuestem etwa unter einem ausgeprägten Kurzzeitgedächtnis?

Doch nein. Ich erstarre, als sie plötzlich auf mich zusteuert. Was soll das denn jetzt bitte?

„Mister Malfoy... Wie geht es ihnen heute?", sagt sie mit ihrer merkwürdigen Stimme und ihre riesigen Augen glotzen mich fast, ich würde sagen besorgt, an.

„Ähm. Gut."

„Sind sie sich da sicher? Keine merkwürdigen, unerklärlichen Vorfälle?"

Naja, abgesehen davon, dass eine meiner Freundinnen mit mir Schluss gemacht und eine zweite merkwürdige Andeutungen von sich gegeben hat, dass Granger mich scheinbar verarscht und sie hier vor mir stehen, ist nichts passiert, danke auch.

„Nicht das ich wüsste, Professor", meine ich gepresst und versuche meine beiden Erzfeinde, die sich eine Reihe vor mir gerade vor Lachen fast in die Hosen machen, strikt zu ignorieren.

„Oooh, aber ich sehe es ihrer Aura an, dass es ihnen nicht gut geht. Sie mussten heute schon schlimmes durchmachen, nicht wahr?"

Jetzt sind alle Augen auf mich gerichtet. Selbst Pansy durchbohrt mich mit einem neugierigen Blick. Auch das ignoriere ich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen, Professor, tut mir Leid."

Oh Merlin, das ist doch schon wieder so ein Komplott von diesen bescheuerten Gryffindors. Die haben diese froschäugige Kuriosität doch ganz bestimmt auf mich angesetzt. _Ganz_ bestimmt.

Meine hochgeschätzte Wahrsagenlehrerin unterbricht meine Gedanken, indem sie noch näher an mich herantritt (ich zucke grauenerfüllt zurück) und in ihrem dramatischsten und unheilschwersten Ton haucht:

„Aber ich muss ihnen leider sagen, dass es heute noch viel schlimmer für sie kommt. Nun, was würden Sie dazu sagen?"

Hilfe?

„Ich glaube das nicht, Professor."

Argh, ich werde wahnsinnig, wenn die nicht sofort wieder verschwindet. Sie sieht mich komisch an- irgendwie triumphierend- und dreht sich dann endlich, endlich wieder um.

„Ach, Sie armer, armer Junge... sie werden schon noch sehen...", seufzt sie theatralisch und entschwindet dann wieder in die wabernden Nebel des großen Klassenzimmers. Ich atme geräuschvoll aus. Und was ist, wenn dieses Ungeheuer jetzt recht hat? Ein Schauer rieselt mir über den Rücken. Daran mag ich jetzt ehrlich gesagt nicht denken.

Ich sehe mich um und blicke in ratlose Gesichter. Patil und Brown schauen gar ein wenig besorgt. Oh Gott. Mir wird spontan schlecht, weswegen ich mich schnell wieder meinem Buch widme und etwas über die Bedeutung der Venus im Sternzeichen Skorpion nachschlage. Allerdings kann ich meine Gedanken nicht dort behalten.

Ich bemerke ärgerlich, dass ich mir tatsächlich über diese sogenannte Vorhersage Sorgen mache. Ich meine, schließlich hat Trelawney auch Potters Tod schon mindestens eine Million mal vorausgesehen, und er weilt- leider, leider- noch immer unter den Lebenden. Tja, er ist nun mal der Junge, der einfach nicht sterben will, egal wer versucht ihn umzubringen und wie oft. Und trotzdem... mir ist das ganze nicht geheuer. Was, wenn sie recht hat? Was wenn, was wenn, was wenn?

Stöhnend vergrabe ich meinen Kopf in den Händen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich diesen Tag noch überlebe. Immerhin habe ich noch einen Kontrollgang mit Granger vor mir. Das sind nicht gerade schöne Aussichten, wie ich finde.

Und wieder einmal frage ich mich, ob mich da oben irgendjemand ärgern will und mir deswegen das alles antut. Und außerdem die Zeit verlangsamt. Ich blicke alle zwei Minuten auf die Uhr und bete, dass diese Stunde doch endlich vorbei sein soll. Ich ertrage die ganzen komischen Seitenblicke der Anwesenden nicht mehr und zudem schmerzt mein Kopf von all der heißen, stickigen Luft, die ich gezwungenermaßen hier drin einatmen muss.

Schließlich scheinen meine Stoßgebete doch noch erhört worden zu sein, denn es klingelt und ich verschwinde aus dem Raum, so schnell ich kann. Auf halbem Weg zur Großen Halle treffe ich auf Blaise, und er fragt mich mit interessiertem Blick, ob in Wahrsagen etwas vorgefallen sei. Als ich den Kopf schüttele, was heißt, das ich nicht in der Lage bin zu sprechen, lässt er mich in Ruhe und wirft mir nur ab und an einen neugierigen Blick zu. Ich bin ihm trotzdem dankbar, denn für Smalltalk am Nachmittag bin ich nun wahrlich nicht in Stimmung.

Beim Abendessen rede ich nicht, sondern schaufele nur tellerweise Essen in mich hinein. Ich brauche schließlich etwas Ablenkung, um nicht an den anstehenden Kontrollgang zu denken. Granger ist, wie ich nach einem schnellen Seitenblick in Richtung Gryffindortisch feststelle, nicht anwesend. Na, die wird wahrscheinlich alles für heute Abend vorbereiten. Wobei ich nicht ganz weiß, ob das dann gut oder eher schlecht für mich wäre.

Nachdem ich in Rekordzeit drei Teller Kartoffelbrei mit Karotten- ich liebe Karotten- und einen halben Plumpudding verspeist habe, stehe ich hastig auf und spurte in Richtung Slytheringemeinschaftsraum davon. Ich kann die merkwürdigen und verwunderten Blicke der anderen direkt spüren, doch es ist mir egal. Ich will mich nur noch in meinem Zimmer verkriechen und nicht mehr rauskommen.

Ich stoppe abrupt. Moment mal, hab ich das eben wirklich gedacht? Ich schnaube ungläubig. Draco Malfoy, du kannst doch nicht so einfach aufgeben. Ich lache kurz auf. Nein, vor einem Schlammblut wie Granger werde ich mich nicht verstecken und schon gar nicht unterkriegen lassen. Egal wie hübsch sie ist. In meinem Kopf formen sich gerade äußerst interessante Gedanken und ein Grinsen schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. Granger, dir wird ich es schon noch zeigen. Verlass dich drauf.

OoOoOoOoO

Oh, oh, irgendwie tut mir Draco leid ;) ich bin ja ganz schön gemein zu ihm. Oder nicht? Ich bitte wie immer inständigst um ein Review. (:

Und hier noch die Antworten für meine _wirklich wunderbaren_ Reviewer:

**Vala M. :** Freut mich, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt (:

**Simsly:** Memo hat mich (endlich) erreicht, Kapitel ist da! Dankeschön :-

**Nangini:** Oh, du bist echt sooo toll (: Was das mit Hermione angeht, lass dich überraschen ;)

**elly:** Ach Süße... es bedeutet mir echt viel, dass dir die Story so gefällt! Danke für das liebe Review.

**Cynestra:** Dieses Mal keine Exfreundinnen (: Mal sehen, vielleicht kommen ja noch ein paar ;D

**Puma Padfoot:** Hach, deine Reviews sind wirklich immer toll. Find ich gut, dass du dir so viele Gedanken machst (:

**Kysara:** Jaah, Schadenfreude ist eben die schönste Freude ;D

**Panazee:** Das ist toll, das du dich amüsierst- da macht mir das schreiben doch gleich doppelt so viel Spaß (:

**wickienchen:** Du bist mal eine der wenigen, die Mitleid mit Draco haben... Tja, er ist eben auch nur ein Mann... ;D

**Nadine:** Nochmals vielen Dank für dein Beta-Angebot! Schön, dass du Hermione, so wie ich sie beschriebe, auch gefällt! (:

**Next Chapter coming soon...**


	5. Rundgang des Grauens?

Hallihallo,

ja, ich lebe noch! Ich weiß, diesesmal hat es sehr lange gedauert, aber ich bin momentan nicht so sehr kreativ; das heißt, ihr müsst vielleicht auch auf das nächste Kapitel so lange warten wie dieses, aber ich bemühe mich...

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins, alles JKRs. Dieser Disclaimer gilt auch für das letzte Kapitel, da ich ihn da vergessen hatte!

**Anmerkungen:** Erstmal vielen, vielen Dank an meine Reviewer, ihr seid toll °lieb hat° Reviewantworten wie immer unten! Und danke auch an mein liebes Betalein Kysara; was sollte ich nur ohne dich machen? Dann nochwas zum Kapitel... Dieses mal bin ich mir nicht sicher, obs euch gefällt, das müsst ihr selbst entscheiden, nur mir selbst fehlt irgendwas... naja, ihr müsst es mir halt einfach nur sagen! ;)

Und jetzt hab ich genug gelabert, viel Spaß!

**Die paar Probleme**

_Kapitel V – Rundgang des Grauens?_

Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht verlasse ich meinen Schlafsaal. Blaise, der im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzt, blickt mich verwundert an, als ich so fröhlich auf ihn zukomme.

„Also, Draco, ich möchte jetzt wirklich gern erfahren, was heute mit dir los ist. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du hättest eine heimliche Affäre mit Hermione Granger."

Er blickt mich immer noch unverwandt und ein bisschen ratlos an. Ich lache kurz auf.

„Oh man, Blaise, du bist echt widerlich. Allein die Vorstellung, ein Schlammblut flachzulegen, und dann auch noch _das_ Schlammblut von Gryffindor..."

Ich schüttele gespielt fassungslos den Kopf und wende mich ab. Allerdings kann ich aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, dass er es nicht _so_ widerlich findet; sein Gesichtsausdruck verrät ihn. Aber das tu ich ja schließlich auch nicht. Muss er aber nicht erfahren. Hach, ich liebe es, Verwirrung und heilloses Durcheinander zu stiften, das ist eine sehr angenehme Tätigkeit, muss ich sagen.

Um den armen Jungen nicht ganz und gar durch den Wind stehen zu lassen, drehe ich mich noch einmal um und raune verschwörerisch:

„Weißt du, ich muss mit Granger einen Rundgang machen, und ich habe einen Plan, wie ich ihr eins auswischen kann."

Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen verlasse ich schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum und begebe mich in die Eingangshalle. Hier müsste ich eigentlich auf Granger treffen, und tatsächlich, da steht sie, an eine Wand gelehnt, und sieht ein wenig gelangweilt aus. Allerdings wird sie schon sehr bald keine Langeweile mehr haben, wie ich grinsend feststelle. Eigentlich wollte ich sie mit einem überraschenden Auftreten überrumpeln, doch sie hat mich schon gesehen und schreitet lächelnd auf mich zu. Herrgott, hat dieses Mädchen denn einen sechsten Sinn, der nur auf mich anspringt, oder wie hat die mich bemerkt?

Ich muss über den letzten Teil meiner Gedanken ein wenig lächeln, doch Granger ist schon bei mir und begrüßt mich mit einem geflöteten:

„Malfoy, wie _schön_ dich zu sehen."

Ihre Stimme trieft mal wieder nur so vor Sarkasmus. Nett.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", erwidere ich und verbeuge mich spöttisch.

Gott, wenn das so weitergeht, weiß ich nicht, ob ich das, was ich mir für diesen Abend so vorstelle, auch durchziehen kann.

Nachdem wir uns eine Weile anschweigen, meine ich vorsichtig:

„Ahm... Granger?"

„Jaha, Malfoy?"

Ihre Tonlage ist mittlerweile so süßlich-falsch, dass mir übel wird. Uah. Das hört sich irgendwie so nach... einer meiner vielen, blond-blöden Verehrerinnen an. Eine von der ganz schlimmen ich-bin-so-unschuldig-bitte-fick-mich Sorte.

„Naja, wo genau müssen wir eigentlich diesen Rundgang machen?"

Stirnrunzelnd frage ich mich, warum mir das nicht schon früher eingefallen ist. Man merkt mal wieder eindeutig, dass heute nicht mein Tag ist. Granger scheint auch schon auf die Frage gewartet zu haben, denn sie strahlt mich an und meint:

„In der 7. Etage!"

Mir wird augenblicklich ziemlich ungemütlich zumute. 7. Stock. Das ist absolut feindliches Territorium. _Mitten in der Höhle der Löwen. _Großartig. Oh hochheiliger Merlin.

Warum immer ich?, schluchzt das absolut unausstehliche Kleinkind in mir. Was mich aber nicht sonderlich aufmuntert. _Dieser_ Teil meines Unterbewusstseins meldet sich wirklich nur bei allerhöchstem Unheil. Ich bin ziemlich sprachlos, und das merkt Granger wohl auch, denn sie strahlt mich immer noch an und meint entzückt:

„Geht es dir nicht gut, Draco?"

Ich zucke zusammen, als sie meinen Vornamen sagt. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, und ich muss sagen, wäre ich gerade nicht so innerlich aufgewühlt, dann könnte ich mich da durchaus dran gewöhnen. Aber nicht jetzt.

„Das hast du doch alles geplant", zische ich außer mir, doch Granger lächelt mich nur wissend an, dreht sich um und steigt die große Marmortreppe hoch. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen, denn ganz alleine wage ich mich sicher nicht in den Löwenkäfig. Nicht, dass mir der Mut fehlen würde, aber das wäre reiner Selbstmord und so was sieht einem Slytherin nicht ähnlich. Und mir schon gar nicht, ich mag mein Leben eigentlich. Auch wenn dieser Tag wirklich ziemlich unschön verläuft, wenn man mich fragt. Tut aber niemand. Weswegen ich hier hinter Granger herlaufe und in purem Selbstmitleid versinke. Eigentlich bin ich grade erst dabei, so richtig schön in Fahrt zu kommen, als Granger plötzlich abrupt stehen bleibt und ich fast in sie reinrenne.

„Granger, was zum – „

Die Antwort steht in der Mitte des Ganges. Dort nämlich erblicke ich Potter und dieses Wieselmädchen, Gina oder wie sie heißt, welche sich gerade in Grund und Boden knutschen. Oh Hilfe, bleibt mir denn heute gar nichts erspart?

Granger räuspert sich und die beiden springen, fliegen förmlich auseinander. Potters Gesicht nimmt ein sehr ungesundes weiß an und die Wieselette glüht so rot wie ihr Haar. Na, wenigstens ein bisschen Genugtuung. Diese schwindet allerdings schnell dahin, als Potter förmlich ausspuckt:

„Malfoy!"

Am liebsten würde ich ihn darauf hinweisen, dass er diesen wirklich alten, wunderbaren und sehr, sehr gewichtigen Namen doch nicht _so_ aussprechen soll, doch ich halte lieber den Mund. Schließlich weiß ich nicht, wie viel Kraft hinter diesem Narbengesicht steckt, und eine gebrochene Nase würde mir, glaube ich, nicht sehr stehen. Weswegen ich nur eine Augenbraue hochziehe und mit einem leichten Nicken antworte:

„Hi, Potter."

Darauf scheint er nicht gewartet zu haben. Tja, ich biete ihm keine Gelegenheit mich zu schlagen, ich bin klug und halte fein brav den Mund. Granger sieht mich irgendwie dankbar an – sie hätte es wohl auch nicht so prickelnd gefunden, wenn ich ihren besten Freund verdresche, oder er mich, wie auch immer – holt dann tief Luft und meint lächelnd:

„Ähm... Hallo Harry, hallo Ginny" – aaah, Gina heißt Ginny! – „Malfoy und ich, das heißt, also, wir machen gerade einen Vertrauensschülerrundgang. Gut, wir wollen dann mal weiter. Ähm, bis später..."

Damit huscht sie an den völlig perplexen Gryffindors vorbei. Ich tue es ihr nach, verkneife mir ein „Viel Spaß noch" in Richtung Potter – wie gesagt, meine Nase ist mir sehr wichtig! – und als wir um eine Ecke verschwunden sind, atme ich erst mal tief durch. Ich fühle mich merkwürdig; eine Mischung aus Übelkeit und einem Lachanfall belastet meinen empfindlichen Magen.

Granger scheint es auch nicht besser zu gehen. Worauf ich sie natürlich sofort ansprechen muss.

„Hast du nicht damit gerechnet, die beiden hier so vorzufinden? Also ehrlich. Und du nennst dich Potters beste Freundin?"

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sieht sie wirklich genervt aus.

„Hör mal, Malfoy, ich wusste es nicht, gut. Es gibt eben auch so was wie ein Privatleben. Harry – und Ginny im übrigen auch - sie werden ihre Gründe gehabt haben, es mir nicht zu sagen. Und nur weil du der ganzen Schule deine Bettgeschichten mitteilen musst..."

Sie bricht ab und läuft weiter den Gang runter. Irgendwie fühle ich mich merkwürdig. Aber ich kann ja nicht wissen, dass sie gleich so empfindlich auf eine klitzekleine Bemerkung reagiert. Sie ist doch sonst nicht so. Vielleicht hätte sie auch mal gern mit Potter...? Wie auch immer, _ich_ werde ihr besseres bieten als das alte Narbengesicht... Also laufe ich ihr einfach langsam hinterher. Doch plötzlich bleibt sie schon wieder abrupt stehen. Und ich laufe diesmal wirklich in sie rein, was zur Folge hat, dass wir fallen und gegen die Wand knallen - müssten. Doch besagte Wand hat nichts besseres zu tun, als nachzugeben. Und so liege ich jetzt in einem dunklen Raum und Granger auf mir drauf.

Ich versuche sie nicht dazu zu bringen, aufzustehen. Erstens bin ich viel zu verwirrt- was zum Teufel ist hier los?!?- und zweitens ist das gar nicht so unbequem. Diese Position könnte mir fast gefallen. Doch natürlich wird daraus nicht, denn Granger bemerkt äußerst intelligent:

„Ah- uh- Malfoy, ich liege auf dir!"

Klingt irgendwie entsetzt. Hey, ich beiße doch nicht! Meistens zumindest. Trotzdem muss ich über _so viel_ Gerissenheit und Intelligenz lachen.

„Wow, Granger, wusste gar nicht, dass ihr Schlammblüter solche Schnelldenker seid."

Kaum habe ich es gesagt, als es mir auch schon wieder leid tut. Ich hatte nicht vor, sie so zu nennen, ehrlich. Aber das ist irgendwie so eine blöde Gewohnheitssache.

Ich bemerke, wie sie energisch versucht aufzustehen, doch irgendwie will ihr das scheinbar nicht so ganz gelingen. Da es ziemlich dunkel ist, sehe ich natürlich nicht, weshalb. Also frage ich stirnrunzelnd:

„Was denn, kannst du nicht alleine aufstehen? Ich würde dir ja wirklich gerne helfen, aber das geht wohl grade nicht..."

Sie lässt sich zurück auf meinen Schoß sinken – Moment, tut sie das grade wirklich?

„Gra – Granger?", wütend bemerke ich, dass meine Stimme leicht wackelt. „Was tust du da?"

„Nun, wie Sie sicher schon bemerkt haben, Mister Eisklotz, _kann_ ich _nicht_ aufstehen", kommt es sarkastisch von ihr. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass sie das mit dem Schlammblut beleidigt hat. Aber das ist ja jetzt nicht so wichtig, wichtig ist, weshalb dieses Mädchen nicht von meinem Schoß hochkommt.

„Oh, ich weiß ja, dass ich anziehend bin, aber könntest du nicht wenigstens versuchen, dich von mir loszureißen?", schieße ich ebenso sarkastisch zurück. Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn man mich als dumm da stellt.

Ich kann förmlich hören, wie sie die Augen verdreht.

„Gott, Malfoy, sei nicht so eingebildet." Ich bin nicht eingebildet, es ist die Wahrheit! „Und jetzt noch mal, damit du es auch verstehst- Ich. Kann. Nicht. Aufstehen. So gerne ich das auch möchte, ehrlich."

„Okay, okay, ich habs ja schon verstanden. Also- würdest du mir jetzt _bitte_ sagen, _warum_ du nicht aufstehen kannst?"

„Es- es geht nicht."

„Etwas präziser bitte. Ich bin nur ein dummer, unwissender Bauerntrottel. Ich verstehe nichts von dem, was Ihre Königliche Hoheit versucht, mir mitzuteilen."

Ha, da ist sie wieder, meine alte Schlagfertigkeit. Merlin, wie ich sie vermisst habe.

Sie seufzt leise auf, so dass sich mir die Nackenhaar aufstellen. Diese ganze Situation wird mir langsam ein bisschen zu heikel. Wenn die sich jetzt noch bewegt, dann-

„Naja, die Decke ist... ein bisschen niedrig..."

Mir schwant übles. „Wie niedrig?"

"Oh, ich würde sagen, ziemlich sehr niedrig. Höher als so" - sie hebt ihren Körper ein bisschen an – „komme ich nicht."

Was? Wo um Himmels Willen sind wir gelandet?!

„Ähm, weißt du zufällig, in was für einem... _Raum _wir sind?"

Ich höre eine Zeit lang nur ihren Atem. Sie scheint nachzudenken.

„Hm... ich glaube, Harry hat mal so was erwähnt, dass hier im 7. Stock einige Türen sind, die sich als Wände tarnen... scheint so, als wäre das hier eine davon..."

Plötzlich kommt mir eine glorreiche Idee.

„Von wo sind wir reingefallen?"

„Von... von rechts..."

Ich taste die Wand rechts von mir ab, doch da ist nichts. Absolut überhaupt nichts, dass sich auch nur ansatzweise nach Tür anfühlt. Nur kalte Wand und sonst nichts. Resigniert gebe ich auf.

„Da ist nichts. Keine Tür."

Ich muss grinsen und füge hinzu:

„Also, Granger, ich hoffe sehr, dass du keine Platzangst hast, denn es könnte gut sein, dass wir hier erst mal festsitzen. Und Potter oder deine Wieselfreundin werden uns bestimmt nicht finden, die sind zu sehr beschäftigt."

Ich traue meinen Ohren kaum, als ich höre, wie sie leise auflacht.

„Nun, ich habe keine Platzangst. Aber was ist mit dir?"

Ich verstehe ihre Frage nicht ganz und sage nichts, also fährt sie fort:

„Ich meine, hältst du es denn so lange mit einem _Schlammblut_ auf dem Schoß aus?"

Bei der Erwähnung des Schimpfwortes höre ich ganz deutlich einen traurigen Unterton raus, auch wenn sie versucht, sarkastisch zu klingen. Und ich muss sagen, ich gebe es zu, ja, ich habe Mitleid mit Hermione Granger. Ehrliches, echtes Mitleid. Heute morgen habe ich sie noch als, nun ja, Beute betrachtet. Jetzt fängt sie an, mir Leid zu tun und ich will sie trösten, will ihr irgendwie zeigen, dass ich nicht der Mister Eisklotz bin, für den alle mich halten. Eine kleine, fiese Stimme in meinem Gehirn wispert, dass das nicht normal für mich ist, doch ich ignoriere sie geschickt.

Ich lege also meine Arme um ihre Hüften, ziehe sie noch etwas näher zu mir, was sie erschrocken aufkeuchen lässt, doch sie wehrt sich nicht, lässt mich einfach. Dann murmele ich:

„Ja, ich denke, das halte ich aus."

Sie hat sich kurz versteift, doch dann seufzt sie noch mal und ihr Körper entspannt sich, was ich als Zeichen sehe, um ihr zuzuraunen:

„Und wenn wir schon mal da sind..."

Doch bevor ich auch nur meinen Kopf heben kann, auch nur ansatzweise etwas tun kann, spüre ich ihren warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht und ihre warmen, weichen Lippen auf den meinen.

Überrascht keuche ich auf und das bringt sie dazu, den Kuss zu unterbrechen und mir, höchstwahrscheinlich grinsend, ins Ohr zu raunen:

„Draco Malfoy, was du kannst, kann ich schon lange."

OoOoOoOoO

Naha, wie fandet ihrs? Krieg ich ein Halloween - Review? °´zwinker°

Hier noch die Antworten für meine wundervollen, tollen, unglaublichen Reviewer °knutsch°:

**_Kysara:_** Hey duuu, schön, dass du _meine_ Hermione magst Und ich denke, du hast in diesem Kapitel sicher einige Stellen wiedererkannt, oder? ;)

**_Nangini:_** Hach, du magst Hermione auch so, wie ich sie beschreib... das muss ich mir merken... °aufschreib° ;) Hoffe, der Rundgang ist bisher zu deiner Zufriedenstellung!

**_Panazee:_** Und noch eine, die Hermione so mag... und hab ich das richtig verstanden? Du wärst für ne Fortsetzung? Danke fürs liebe Review (:

**_Eva:_** Danke für dein süßes Review... Immer schön, wenn ich andere zum Lachen bringe (:

**_Vala M.:_** Jaaah, Trelawney ist irgendwie toll... ich finde, sie ist genauso durchgeknallt wie ich, vielleicht mag ich sie ja deshalb? (: und ich glaube, ab jetzt wird der Tag für Draco besser... ich müsste ihn mal fragen (:

**_Puma Padfoot:_** Tja, ich mag deinen Bad-Boy-Draco jah (: aber irgendwie musste ich ihn in dieser Geschichte so schreiben, das würde sonst nicht passen... aber wenn er dir so gefällt, bin ich ja beruhigt ;)

**_Lady Montague:_** Echt? °große Augen mach° du bist zu spät zu ner Party gekommen - nur wegen meiner Geschichte °schnüff° och, dass is aber süß °knuddel° jah, ich finds auch blöd, dass Draco in den Büchern immer als das Super-Arschloch hingestellt wird, ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er so ist... und das mit Kapitel 2... weiß nicht, ich dachte einfach, es würde nicht passen, aber es ist doch gut, wenn die Leser das nicht so sehen, oder? Vielen Dank für dein langes, liebes Review! (:


	6. Albtraum!

°räusper° Ähm... Hallo. Jahaha, ich lebe tatsächlich noch. Sagt aber nicht, ich hätte euch nicht vorgewarnt. Wie gesagt... meine Kreativität ist im Urlaub... Und das bleibt wohl auch noch eine Weile so. Naja. Hier also dann aber doch noch das 6. Kapitel.

Der **_Disclaimer_** findet sich in meinem Profil. Vielen Dank an meine _**Beta Kysara**_ °schmatz° und an meine vielen tollen _**Reviewer**_. **_Antworten_** gibts wie immer unten.

**_Anmerkung:_** Das ist (voraussichtlich) das vorletzte Kapitel! Eigentlich war die Geschichte ganz anders geplant, doch sie entwickelte leider leider ein Eigenleben. Deswegen also hiermit das (voraussichtlich) vorletzte Kapitel.

**Die paar Probleme**

_Kapitel VI – Albtraum?!_

OoOoOoOoO

„_Und wenn wir schon mal da sind..."_

_Doch bevor ich auch nur meinen Kopf heben kann, auch nur ansatzweise etwas tun kann, spüre ich ihren warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht und ihre warmen, weichen Lippen auf den meinen._

_Überrascht keuche ich auf und das bringt sie dazu, den Kuss zu unterbrechen und mir ins Ohr zu raunen:_

„_Draco Malfoy, was du kannst, kann ich schon lange." _

OoOoOoOoO

Ich blicke Granger etwas geschockt an. Sie lacht leise.

„Gott, Malfoy, ich bin nicht eins dieser naiven Mädchen, mit denen du normalerweise deine Spielchen treibst. Ich habe dich schon lange durchschaut."

Und jetzt? Was will sie mir damit sagen?

„Ich würde sagen... wir spielen einfach zu Ende. Was meinst du?"

Ihre Stimme ist ganz nah an meinem Ohr und eine Gänsehaut überzieht meinen Rücken. Der Sinn ihrer Worte will nicht ganz zu mir durchdringen. Hat sie das ernst gemeint? Hab ich mich verhört?

Scheinbar nicht, denn sie fängt wieder an mich zu küssen und ich lasse mich einfach in den Kuss fallen. Ist doch egal, was später ist, was zählt ist das hier und jetzt.

Eine ganze Weile später liege ich immer noch da, mit Hermione Granger auf dem Schoß und (mehr oder weniger) schweigend in einem dunklen, kleinen Raum, zu dem es keine Tür und somit keinen Ausgang gibt. Vielleicht sollte ich hinzufügen, dass wir nicht ganz schweigend dasitzen. Hin und wieder küsst sie mich oder ich sie, ziemlich egal eigentlich.

„Malfoy?"

Es ist jetzt eine Weile ohne Küssen vergangen und wenn es nicht so verdammt ruhig wäre hier drin, hätte ich sie kaum gehört.

„Hmhm?"

„Meinst du das wir... je wieder hier rauskommen? Sie werden uns doch suchen, oder?"

Och schade. Ich dachte wirklich, jetzt kommt was anderes. Was solls, muss ich Granger halt erst mal beruhigen.

„Ja, natürlich werden sie uns suchen. Spätestens wenn du nicht zum Unterricht erscheinst, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass jedem weiblichen Wesen an dieser Schule meine Abwesenheit auffallen wird. Wen sollen sie denn sonst anschmachten?"

Dafür bekomme ich einen Schlag in die Rippen. Aber ich meinte das wirklich ernst, versteht sie das nicht?

„Hey, ich hab das Ernst gemeint!"

Sie seufzt schon wieder so verdammt sexy. Ja, ich weiß, gestern hätte ich das Wort Granger und sexy niemals in einem Satz verwendet, aber heute ist... anders.

„Gott, Malfoy, ich kenne keinen Kerl, der so eingebildet ist wie du. Mit Ausnahme von Blaise Zabini vielleicht."

„Was hast du mit Blaise zu schaffen?", frage ich und ärgere mich sofort darüber, wie empört meine Stimme klingt.

„Oh, weißt du das nicht?", fragt sie verschwörerisch und ein bisschen amüsiert.

Ähm. Nein?

„Oh. Es ist etwas gaaanz geheimes... Aber du darfst es niemandem sagen!" Ihre Stimme ist ein geheimnisvolles Flüstern. „Wenn Ron und Harry es erfahren würden... sie würden mich umbringen" sie schaudert „ich meine, er ist ein Slytherin-„ ein leises Kichern „und, naja, wir sitzen in Arithmantik nebeneinander!"

Stille. Dann-

„Granger, du Miststück!"

Ich will nicht wissen, wie wir gerade aussehen. Granger, auf meinem Schoß, schüttelt sich vor Lachen, während ich leicht sauer versuche, mich so weit wie möglich von ihr wegzulehnen. Natürlich vergebens. Oh man.

„Hey, wird nicht gleich wieder beleidigend, nur weil ich dich ein bisschen verarscht hab. Hast du keinen Humor oder was?"

„Doch natürlich, aber ich glaube, unsere Ansichten, was Humor betrifft, sind eventuell ein bisschen verschieden", meine ich schmollend und das bringt Granger schon wieder zum Lachen. Dann sagen wir eine ganze Weile gar nichts.

„Draco?"

„Ach, jetzt sind wir doch wieder beim Vornamen, Liebes?" Der Spott in meiner Stimme ist nicht zu überhören.

„Ach, halt doch den Mund."

Ich hab ja gesagt, dass unser Humor ein wenig auseinander geht. Doch ich gebe mich einsichtig und frage nach:

„Na gut. Was ist los, Granger?"

„Hermione."

„Äh – was?"

„Mein Name ist Hermione."

Hä? Das Mädchen wird mir immer unheimlicher.

„Ähm – nun. Ja, ja, das weiß ich. Das du Hermione heißt, meine ich."

„Gut, dann kannst du mich ja auch so nennen." Das war keine Bitte, das war ein Befehl und ich glaube, sie dreht hier drin so langsam durch. Vielleicht bin ja auch ich dran Schuld. Ich hab schon viele andere Mädchen verrückt gemacht. Natürlich im positiven Sinne. Ahäm.

„Und du bist sicher, dass es dir gut geht, _Hermione_?"

„Aber ja doch." Ihre Stimme klingt munter und entspannt, wie erstaunlich.

„Du redest zu viel", stelle ich fest, da ich mit der ganzen Situation irgendwie nicht umgehen kann, und um sie zum schweigen zu bringen, küsse ich sie mal wieder.

Granger zu küssen, ist etwas ganz besonderes, wie ich finde. Ihre Lippen sind weich und schmecken süß, irgendwie nach Erdbeeren und noch etwas anderem, vielleicht Vanille. Wenn sie erwidert, dann nicht zu schüchtern, aber auch nicht zu fordernd, und wenn sich unsere Zungen treffen, dann durchzucken Elektrostöße meinen ganzen Körper, ich weiß auch nicht wieso, und –

Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, um nicht allzu sehr in Schwärmereien zu versinken, denn sonst verliere ich noch die Kontrolle über das was ich hier tue und das wäre ganz und gar nicht gut.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, vielleicht auch nach einigen Stunden, lösen wir uns schwer atmend wieder voneinander. Granger – Hermione - lehnt sich an meine Brust und murmelt irgendwas, das ich allerdings nicht verstehen kann.

„Was?"

„Wieso hast du das gemacht?"

„Wie bitte? Sprich nicht immer in Rätseln. Ich bin der Bauerntrottel und du Ihre Königliche Hoheit, weißt du noch?"

Sie kichert. Ich wusste gar nicht, das Granger – Hermione – so mädchenhaft kichern kann.

„Na, dieses... _Spiel_. Wieso ich?"

Darauf fällt mir keine Antwort ein. Ich muss erstmal überlegen, um nicht etwas sehr dummes zu sagen, dass sie am Ende dann wieder verletzt. Schließlich meine ich:

„Ähm, naja, ich denke es war eine Art... Herausforderung. Du verstehst?"

Ich halte den Atem an, während sie nach einer Antwort sucht. Aber dann küsst sie mich kurz und ich kann spüren, dass sie leicht lächelt. Plötzlich wechselt sie blitzschnell das Thema:

„War kein leichter Tag für dich heute, was?"

Ich blicke sie entsetzt an.

„Also hast du das doch alles geplant?!"

Sie lacht leise auf Grund meines empörten Tonfalls, doch dann antwortet sie:

„Was hab ich geplant? Das du zu spät in Verwandlung kommst? Das Trelawney ihre schwachsinnigen, angeblich wahrsagerischen Ergüsse an dir auslässt? Oder das ich heute Abend mit dir diesen Rundgang machen musste? Nein, das hab ich sicher nicht geplant."

Ich will etwas sagen, doch sie legt mir sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen und fährt seelenruhig fort:

„Das du zu spät kamst, lag daran, dass du mit mir rumgeknutscht hast. Und ja, ich bin auch zu spät gekommen, wenn auch nicht so spät wie du. Das mit Trelawney ... ich hab keine Ahnung, was die da geritten hat, ehrlich nicht. Ich hab ja schon immer gesagt, dass dieses Weib völlig durchgeknallt ist. Vielleicht wird ihr Harry langsam zu langweilig, wer weiß ..." Sie lacht kurz über die Zweideutigkeit ihrer Worte, und auch ich muss grinsen, doch sie erklärt schon weiter:

„Naja, und dann noch die Sache mit dem Rundgang. McGonagall hat mich nach Verwandlung dabehalten und meinte, ich sollte heute mit dir einen Rundgang machen; sie dachte wohl, das wäre für dich – und für mich auch - Strafe genug." Wieder lacht sie. „Nur mal so nebenbei gefragt, ist es das?"

Ich schüttele schnell den Kopf und flüstere etwas heiser:

„Nein ... Auf keinen Fall."

Das ich so was ähnliches wie jetzt schon geplant hatte, behalte ich lieber für mich.

Wieder folgt eine Zeit des Schweigens. Eine lange Zeit des Schweigens und Nichtküssens.

Dann –

„Mister Malfoy? Miss Granger!"

Irgendjemand hat die eigentlich nicht vorhandene Tür aufgerissen und starrt auf uns hernieder. Nach einigem blinzeln – wieso ist es denn draußen so hell, es müsste doch noch mitten in der Nacht sein?! – erkenne ich Trelawney, die uns ungläubig anstarrt. Ich will gerade etwas sagen, doch da ist sie auch schon verschwunden. Ich blinzele noch mal, diesmal heftiger. Seit wann kann man innerhalb von Hogwarts apparieren?!

Allerdings habe ich nicht viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn ich bemerke erschrocken, das ich nackt bin. Falscher Film?

Doch es kommt noch schlimmer. Granger – also, Hermione – ist auf einmal nicht mehr da. Was soll das? Völlig verwirrt erhebe ich mich ein wenig schwerfällig – und schreie entsetzt auf. Vor mir stehen, mit gezückten Zauberstäben und angriffslustigen Gesichtern, sämtliche Ex-Freundinnen oder Affären der letzten zwei Wochen. Als da wären Mary, Lisa, Lorena, Alessia und Maja. Und dann ist da auf einmal wieder Granger, sie steht da mit einem Nudelholz in der Hand und jetzt kreischt sie:

„Auf ihn!"

Und dann sind da noch andere Stimmen, eine wird immer lauter:

„Draco."

Greifen die mich jetzt an und reden dabei mit beruhigenden Stimmen auf mich? Gottohgott, was mach ich hier, was soll das, ich werd wahnsinnig, das –

„Draco!"

Ich bekomme einen Schlag ins Gesicht und wache benommen auf. Moment mal, bin ich wirklich _eingeschlafen_?!?

„Draco, geht's dir besser?"

Okay, das ist Granger, und sie klingt besorgt.

„Ähm, was war eigentlich los?"

Für diese dämliche Frage hätte ich mich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Ich bin eingeschlafen, was sonst? Naja, jetzt hat sie wenigstens mal wieder einen Grund, um sich über mich lustig zu machen.

Sie gluckst leise und antwortet leicht amüsiert:

„Nun, du bist eingeschlafen" – ach was, ist nicht wahr! – „und dann hast du angefangen um dich zu treten. Ich fand das ein bisschen schmerzhaft, weißt du, deswegen dacht ich, ich weck dich mal."

Haha. Ich lache immer noch.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, was genau du geträumt hast?"

„Nein, darfst du nicht", antworte ich ein bisschen beleidigt. Aber – ich weiß nicht, was mit meinem Mund heute los ist – bevor ich mich versehe, seufze ich und rattere dann monoton herunter:

„Ich war hier drin, Trelawney stand draußen, hat mich rausgeholt, und plötzlich stand ich nackt vor fünf meiner Exfreundinnen." Mo- moment mal. Das habe ich jetzt gerade nicht wirklich gesagt. Merlin, das wird sie mir ewig vorhalten. Und natürlich bricht sie auch sofort in haltloses Gekicher aus.

Memo an mich: Beschäftige Granger, sonst redet – und lacht – sie zu viel.

Gesagt, getan. Ich ziehe Granger zu mir und küsse sie ein bisschen ungehalten. Macht ihr aber scheinbar nichts, denn sie erwidert ziemlich leidenschaftlich. Und plötzlich gehen ihre Hände, ganz wie in meinem Traum heute morgen, unter meinem Hemd auf Wanderschaft. Sie ziehen kleine Kreise auf meiner Brust, wandern rauf und wieder runter. Und mir wird ziemlich warm, als mir klar wird, dass hier niemand kommt um mich zu wecken. Also vergrabe ich meine Hände in ihrem realen, dichten Haar, spiele mit einzelnen Strähnen. Dann löse ich mich kurz von ihr, um einen federleichten Kuss auf ihr rechtes Ohrläppchen zu platzieren. Ich spüre die Gänsehaut auf ihrem Nacken und widme mich ihrer Bluse.

Nach einigem Ziehen an den Knöpfen gelingt es mir schließlich, sie zu öffnen. Sofort krabbele ich mit meinen Fingern darunter, fahre ihre zierlichen Kurven nach und genieße die Gänsehaut, die sich unter meinen Händen bildet. Meine Sinne sind jetzt ziemlich benebelt und ich denke rein gar nichts mehr, widme mich nur noch diesem unglaublichen Mädchen, das da auf meinem Schoß sitzt und mich küsst und mir den Verstand raubt. Als ich entfernt wahrnehme, wie Grangers – meinetwegen auch Hermiones – Hand sich an meinen Hosenknöpfen zu schaffen macht, fällt mir nur noch eins ein:

„Dieses Spiel hat wohl keiner verloren..."

OoOoOoOoO

Gniaahaha. Review? Für mich armes, unkreatives und merkwürdiges Etwas? Bittähähähähähääää °heuuul° - Ähm. Jah. Ihr wisst schon.

Und hier noch die Reviewantworten für die gnädigen und wunderbaren Menschen, die mir etwas Feedback hinterlassen hatten:

_**Kysara:**_ Mein Betalein °knuddel° nett, dass du dich trotzdem immer wieder zu einem Review herablässt ;)

_**Nangini**:_ Danke, wie immer!

**_Lady Montague:_** Hach, ich bin gemein... ich hab euch doch so lange zappeln lassen... verzeihst du mir?

_**babsi1112:**_ Schön, dass sie dir gefällt ;)

**_mahared:_** Jaah, immer an den spannendsten Stellen... so ist das eben ;D

_**Panazee:**_ Dankeschööön für das Halloweenreview, hat mich total gefreut!

**_Eva:_** Naja, neue Inspiration würde ich das nicht nennen, aber was solls. Ich fand das Buch trotzdem toll! ;)

**_Puma Padfoot:_** Zu der Sache am Schluss: Naja, Draco ist ja eigentlich der, der (meistens) die Initiative ergreift, und weil er das eben nicht von Hermione denkt, ist er halt ein bisschen überrascht... Hoffe, das war halbwegs verständlich ;) Danke!

**_Gifty:_** Gleich 5 Reviews! °freu° Naja, ich denke, eine deiner Fragen müsste sich geklärt haben, die zweite gibts dann im nächsten Kapitel ;)

**_Einsteins Tochter:_** hach, tolles Review °knuddel° tja... kleinlaut das mit dem weiterlesen war wohl doch nicht deutlich genug, aber ich bemühe mich...


	7. Ende gut, alles gut?

**_Hallihallo!_** Jaha, hier ist es: Das letzte Kapitel! °schnüff° Naja, ich denke es ist ganz gut geworden und ich bin auch irgendwie stolz, das ich es bis hierher geschafft habe ;)

**_Anmerkungen:_** Der _**Disclaimer**_ findet sich in meinem Profil. _**Viiiielen Dank an alle, die jemals reviewt haben und ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder! **_°schmatz° **_Reviewantworten_** zum letzten Kapitel findet ihr unten. Ein dicker Knuddler auch noch mal an meine liebe _**Beta Kysara**_, ohne die diese Story nicht wäre, was sie ist! Noch was zum Kapitel selbst: Wie Kysara meinte, Logik ist anders ;) aber ich denke, ich habe so gut wie alles aufgelöst und hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden so!!! **Ihr seit toll!**

_**Und jetzt... Ich präsentiere stolz das letze Kapitel von:**_

**Die paar Probleme**

_Kapitel VII – Ende gut, alles gut?_

Ein weit entferntes Klopfen stört meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf. Ehe ich mich versehe, werde ich auch noch ziemlich unsanft geschüttelt. Ich stöhne auf und murmele mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen:

„Wasnlos?"

Ein leicht panisch klingende Stimme flüstert mir hektisch zu:

„Wach auf, Draco, schnell! Da draußen ist jemand!"

Mit einem Schlag bin ich hellwach.

„Verdammt", fluche ich leise und greife nach Hermiones Klamotten, „warte, ich helfe dir!"

Während ich mich damit abmühe, ihr genügend Spielraum zum Anziehen zu geben und mich gleichzeitig selbst wieder etwas mehr zu bedecken, wird das Klopfen immer lauter. Ich bin gerade so in meine Boxershorts geschlüpft, als plötzlich –

WUMM.

Die Wand rechts von mir ist plötzlich einfach weg, nur eine Menge Staub rieselt zu Boden. Ich huste heftig und muss die Augen schließen. Als ich sie schließlich vorsichtig blinzelnd wieder öffne, trifft mich fast der Schlag. Vor mir steht ein ziemlich grinsender Blaise Zabini.

„Blaise?"

Meine Stimme schwankt ziemlich und ich bemühe mich gar nicht mal, das zu verstecken. Was. Zum. Teufel. Macht der hier?

„Was. Zum. Teufel. Machst du hier?" Ha. Ich spreche meine Gedanken wieder aus.

Sein Grinsen wird breiter. Er nickt Hermione, die immer noch auf mir halb liegt, halb sitzt, zu und meint: „Respekt."

Letzteres finde ich etwas merkwürdig. Was geht hier jetzt schon wieder vor? Ist das wieder einer dieser Träume, die mich schon den ganzen Tag lang heimsuchen? Mit verwirrtem Blick taxiere ich Hermione und frage ein bisschen ungehalten:

„Ähm. Was? Könnte mich mal jemand aufklären, was hier läuft?"

Hermione seufzt und nickt dann ein bisschen verlegen.

„Blaise und ich – das heißt, wir hatten, nun ja, eine Art Vereinbarung."

_Flashback_

Hermione ließ sich keuchend auf ihren Platz fallen. Blaise Zabini, der neben ihr saß, musterte sie mäßig interessiert. Sie brachte ein atemloses „Hallo" zustande, doch er hob nur eine Augenbraue und wandte sich dann wieder Professor Vektor zu. Hermione grummelte etwas von wegen „undankbare Schlange" und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Arithmantikbuch. Immer noch schenkte Blaise ihr keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit.

Nach einer Weile ging Professor Vektor durch die Reihen, um sich die neusten Tabellen anzusehen. Bei Blaise angekommen, besah sie sich seine Tabelle nur kurz und nickte dann anerkennend. Bei Hermione jedoch runzelte sie kurz die Stirn und meinte dann:

„Miss Granger, diese Reihe stimmt nicht. Sie muss auf die Rebulisions – Theorie zurückgeführt werden. Warum haben Sie das nicht gemacht? Wenn Ihnen etwas unklar ist, hätten Sie ruhig nachfragen können... das darf auch _Ihnen_ mal passieren..."

Hermione wurde rot und murmelte verlegen:

„Doch, natürlich habe ich das verstanden, Professor. Ich... ich war wohl nicht konzentriert genug."

Die Professorin nickte streng, meinte, „Nun, wenn alles klar ist, dann bessern Sie es aus" und ließ Hermione dann alleine. Diese war mittlerweile knallrot und wurde von Blaise aufmerksam gemustert. Er meinte beiläufig:

„Tja, da war wohl mal jemand besser als du."

Diese Aussage brachte Hermiones Blut zum Kochen, auch wenn es die Wahrheit war. Sie konnte es einfach nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand besser war als sie. Deswegen fauchte sie entnervt:

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Zabini."

Blaise sagte nichts und wandte sich mit einem zufriedenem Grinsen wieder seinem Aufsatz zu. Hermione fühlte sich unbehaglich, sie rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und knetete ihre Hände. Nach einer Weile hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und fragte vorsichtig:

„Ähm... Blaise?"

„Hmmm?", brummte der Slytherin, ohne aufzusehen.

„Könntest du... nun ja... midieTherinomaerklrn?"

Blaise blickte hoch und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ähm... was?"

Hermione holte tief Luft und rief dann:

„Gott, stell dich nicht so an! Ich habe die verdammte Theorie nicht verstanden und gefragt, ob du sie mir erklären könntest!"

Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen. Er lehnte sich zurück und meinte lässig:

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Eine Gryffindor, noch dazu die beste Hexe der wahrscheinlich gesamten Schule, bittet einen Slytherin um Hilfe?"

Hermione verdrehte innerlich die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts und nickte nur. Also fuhr Blaise fort:

„Gut. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung."

Hermione stöhnte leise, nickte allerdings ein zweites Mal.

„Nun... ich werde dir die Rebulisions – Theorie noch einmal erklären, wenn du es schaffst, Draco Malfoy rumzukriegen."

Blaise' Ton war sachlich und er musterte sie aufmerksam, als sie diese Information verdaute. Sie schluckte schwer und brachte schließlich heraus:

„W.. was? Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Oder?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck bewies eindeutig das Gegenteil. In Hermiones Verstand entbrannte ein erbitterter Kampf.

_Nein._

Es ist meine einzige Chance! Ich muss diese Theorie verstehen! Ich muss einfach, sonst werde ich in meinen UTZs niemals ein O schaffen!

_Trotzdem. Das ist unter deiner Würde. Wieso fragst du nicht jemand anderes?_

Oh, bitte. Siehst du hier irgendjemanden, der es verstanden hat?

_Ähm, na ja..._

Siehst du. Ich meine... Es ist doch nur Malfoy, oder?

_Genau hier liegt das Problem._

Hermione beschloss, ihr Gewissen zu ignorieren, holte tief Luft und meinte dann sehr schnell und leise:

„Okay, okay. Ich machs."

Blaise Gesichtsausdruck ändert sich schlagartig von diabolisch zu heillos verwirrt. Er sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden und stammelte:

„Bitte _was_?"

Hermione musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Hergott, Zabini, ich nehme dein Angebot an. Oder soll ich noch deutlicher werden? Ich werde mit Malfoy-„

„Schon gut, schon gut", beeilte Blaise sich zu sagen und fügte dann misstrauisch hinzu:

„Keine Tricks oder so?"

Hermione schüttelte rasch den Kopf, beugte sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne und flüsterte:

„Also gilt der Deal? Du bringst mir die Rebulisions-Theorie bei, und ich werde im Gegenzug mit Malfoy – ähm - ?"

Blaise streckte seine Hand aus und Hermione schlug ein. Dann wandte sie sich rasch wieder ihrem Pergament zu. Ihr Gewissen schrie, dass es überhaupt keine gute Idee war, sich mit dieser Schlange zu verbünden, doch sie überhörte das geflissentlich und fuhr fort, ihre Tabelle zu verbessern.

Flashback Ende 

„Tja, das ist es. Das ist alles."

Ich blicke Hermione an, die mit schuldbewusstem Gesicht vor mir steht und mich entschuldigend anblinzelt. Und dann tue ich etwas, dass nur sehr selten vorkommt: Ich fange schallend an zu lachen. Naja, heute ist eben ein besonderer Tag. Hermione sieht unheimlich erleichtert aus, und ich schaffe es hervorzustoßen:

„Das... ist der beste Deal... von dem... ich je gehört... habe!"

Hermione lächelt mich schief an und meint:

„Naja, ist ja auch für dich was dabei rausgesprungen, oder nicht?"

Ich muss breit grinsen. Oh _ja_.

Dann schaue ich zu Blaise; auch er grinst.

„Sag mir nur eins, Zabini... Wie zum Teufel bist du auf _mich_ gekommen?"

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Du warst der erste der mir eingefallen ist... und außerdem wollte ich Granger ja _eigentlich_ ein bisschen schocken."

Bei diesen Worten krabbelt Hermione von mir runter und sagt:

„Komm, Draco, zieh dich an, ich glaube ein kleiner Spaziergang würde mir jetzt gut tun."

Ich nicke und richte meine arg zerknitterte Schuluniform halbwegs wieder her. Dann laufen Blaise, Hermione und ich los und eine Weile sagt niemand etwas. Ich bemerke, dass es draußen langsam wieder hell wird. Hermione führt uns geradewegs in die Eingangshalle und dann hinaus auf die Ländereien. Es ist kühl draußen und ich fröstele etwas. Wir halten schließlich unter einer alten Eiche am Seeufer und setzen uns in die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne. Nach einer Weile frage ich:

„Also war doch alles geplant? Alles?"

Hermione schüttelt nur den Kopf, Blaise sagt nichts, doch ich meine den Anflug eines Lächelns zu erkennen. Doch dann meint Hermione:

„Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie ich meinen Teil des Deals erfüllen sollte, aber dann..." Ein Schulterzucken und ein schiefes Grinsen.

Ich verstehe ihre Worte zwar nicht ganz, sage aber trotzdem:

„Gut... dann sag mir, weshalb du vorhin so abrupt stehen geblieben bist. Nur deswegen sind wir schließlich in diesem – Raumdingens gelandet."

Sie wird ein bisschen rot und flüstert:

„Ich... ähm... naja, da waren weiße Mäuse. Vor mir, auf dem Gang."

Sie stützt ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme, damit ich nicht bemerke, wie peinlich ihr das ist. Ich blicke zu Blaise und ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. Er schaut schnell weg, doch mir entgeht sein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht. Ich schüttele lächelnd den Kopf. Erwähnte ich schon, das Blaise ein ausgesprochenes Talent in Verwandlung ist und ein Faible für weiße Mäuse hat? Wie auch immer, ich glaube, ich muss ihn demnächst mal über geheime Räume ausfragen; er scheint sich damit ja richtig auszukennen.

„Also, dann sag mir, wohin genau wolltest du im Laufe des Abends mit mir verschwinden? Ich gehe doch davon aus, dass das dein Plan war?", frage ich weiter und kann ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ähm... Raum der Wünsche", sagt sie hastig und ich merke an ihrem Tonfall, dass sie nicht über diesen Raum sprechen will. Scheinbar so ein Gryffindor-Geheimnis.

„Potter hat heute morgen mit Snape geredet. Was sollte das?"

Sie zuckt kurz mit den Schultern und nuschelt dann:

„Harry musste heute – das heißt gestern - bei ihm nachsitzen."

Das ist alles? Ich grinse. Deswegen hat er also mit der Wieselette rumgemacht. Dem war wohl alles Recht, um sich vor der Strafarbeit ein bisschen abzulenken. Ich muss mich stark zurückhalten, um nicht einfach loszuprusten.

Wieder schweigen wir eine ganze Weile. Irgendwann blicke ich kurz hinauf zum Schulportal und was ich dort sehe, ist...

„Scheiße!"

Fluchend springe ich auf und Blaise und Hermione tun es mir gleich, wenn auch mehr erschrocken. Gerade eilt eine Gestalt über den Rasen auf uns zu und je näher sie kommt, desto besser wird erkennbar, wer es ist. Nämlich Lisa.

„Fuck." Jetzt flucht Hermione los, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Ich halte die Luft an, als Lisa vor mir zum Stehen kommt.

„Drakiiiiiii!"

Ich schlucke und werfe einen hilflosen Blick in Richtung Blaise, doch der zuckt nur unmerklich mit den Schultern. Also hole ich tief Luft und meine vorsichtig:

„Ahm... hi, Lisa."

Ihre Reaktion daraufhin ist, dass sie anfängt zu… zu… Moment mal, sie _strahlt_? Mir fällt wortwörtlich die Kinnlade runter.

„Ach, Draki, ich hab dich gesehen und ich wollte einfach nur noch mal fragen, ob du dir das mit dem Hogsmeadwochenende nicht doch noch mal überlegen willst? Och bitteeeee, Draki-Schatz!"

Ich bin völlig verwirrt und einfach sprachlos. Doch dieses mal hilft Blaise mir, indem er Lisa von oben bis unten mustert und dann lässig erklärt:

„Weißt du, Draki-Schatz hat schon eine Verabredung. Aber wie wäre es", fährt er fort, als Lisa mich enttäuscht anblinzelt, „wenn wir beide zusammen hingehen? Ich habe mir schon lange so eine hübsche Verabredung wie dich gewünscht..."

Dann wirft er ihr einen Blick zu, der sie förmlich schmelzen lässt und sie nickt hingerissen. Also legt Blaise einen Arm um sie, zwitschert mir ein „Viel Spaß noch" zu und entschwindet mit seiner neuen Angebeteten in Richtung Schloss. Ich muss mich krampfhaft an Hermione klammern, um mich nicht vor Lachen auf den Boden zu schmeißen. Sie blickt mich ziemlich verlegen an und meint:

„Naja... ich wusste ja, dass sie nicht sehr intelligent ist."

Ich blicke sie verdutzt an. „Wie meinst du das?"

Sie wird ein bisschen rot und meint:

„Na gut, da waren noch ein paar andere Dinge, die ich geplant hatte. Erstens habe ich dieser Lorena gesagt, dass du eine andere hättest."

In meinem Hirn rastet etwas mit einem ziemlich lauten Klick ein. Warum ist mir nicht früher aufgefallen, dass ich zur Zeit gar keine andere Affäre habe, und Lorena deswegen gar nichts von einer solchen wissen konnte?!? Miststück! Ich schüttele fassungslos den Kopf, doch Hermione fährt fort:

„Ähm... und, nun ja, die Sache mit Lisa heute morgen. Weißt du noch, was sie zu dir gesagt hat?"

Ich überlege kurz, was sie meint, dann erwidere ich:

„Dass mir das noch Leid tun wird?"

Hermione nickt.

„Ja. Nun ja, ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie das sagen soll, weißt du. Ich glaub nicht, dass sie verstanden hat warum, aber ich hab ihr erklärt, dass du das sehr anziehend finden würdest."

Ich kann mich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und pruste los.

„Merlin, Granger, ich hasse dich."

Sie grinst mich ein letztes Mal schief an.

„Ich dich auch, Malfoy."

Dann dreht sie sich um und kehrt zum Schloss zurück. Ich blicke ihr nach, bis sie schließlich im Schloss verschwunden ist. Dann strecke ich mich genüsslich und gähne zufrieden. Ich glaube, ich habe mir nach diesem wirklich merkwürdigen Tag ein paar Stunden Schlaf verdient.

OoOoOoOoO

Na? °nervös an fingernägeln rumknabber° Wie wars? Bitte sagt mir, wie ihr es fandet, ich bin total gespannt und hoffe wirklich, ihr fandet es nicht all zu schlimm!!!

**Vielleicht dürfte ich an dieser Stelle noch dazu aufrufen, dass ein paar mehr Leute, die mich auf ihren Fav- und Alertlisten haben, reviewen! Kommt schon, ein kleines Abschiedsreview?**

_Reviewantworten für die wunderbaren Menschen, die mich mit ihren Reviews beglückten:_

_**Kysara:** Hach, danke, danke, danke!_

_**Eva: **Freut mich, dass dir der Albtraum gefallen hat! Aber leider ist es nun doch das letzte Kapitel... Hoffentlich gefällt dir das Ende!_

_**Ginny-Hermoine Fan:** Dannke für gleich 6 (!) Reviews!! Und es freut mich total, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt!_

_**Puma Padfoot:** Hrrrrr, dankeschön fürs liebe Review! Ja, die Stelle war toll zu schreiben ;D_

_**Lady Montague:** Ja, ich bin immer so fies, das müsstest du doch wissen... Das mit der Schnelligkeit klappt nicht so gut, wie du sicher schon gemerkt hast, aber hier ist es und ich hoffe, es gefällt dir!_

_**Panazee:** Danke! Gut, dass dir die Sache mit dem Spiel gefällt, ich war mir darüber nämlich ziemlich unsicher..._

_**babsi1112:** Ich freu mich doch über jedes Review, und sei es noch so kurz! ;)_

_**Einsteins Tochter:** Nein, kein Leistungsdruck! °lach° und außerdem: ist gar nicht wahr! Ich hab Draco auch lieb! Jaha:P Danke!_


End file.
